No Title Yet
by ThisIsWhatDreamsAreMadeOf
Summary: Four new clans, new storylines, new characters, what will happen?
1. Jaguarpaw's Worries (TreeClan)

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who submit their characters, I look forward to using them. But I am not accepting anymore current ocs for TreeClan, though I will accept more ocs in the future.**_

 _ **The same will go for the other three clans, once I upload their chapters.**_

 _ **A/N 2: Do you guys think I should have character lists for The Dark Forest and StarClan? I kind of want to read Omen of the Stars, before I delve too deeply into The Dark Forest though, because I think they appear a lot in that series, but I will still do it.**_

 _ **A/N 3: If you have any ideas for prophecies, feel free to share, I honestly stink at prophecies, when I try to think of one, my mind always goes to song lyrics for some reason.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you all have fun reading this.**_

* * *

Jaguarpaw let out a small hiss, when he felt a sudden sharp pain at the end of his tail. He opened his eyes, and swiveled his head around, to find himself looking into the mischievious orange eyes of Squirrelpaw, who had his tail clamped firmly in her jaws. Just a mouse-length behind her, stood Hemlockpaw.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, wrenching his tail out of her grasp.

"We're going to go ground exploring, wanna come with?" Squirrelpaw asked.

Jaguarpaw jerked up to a sitting position, completely alert now.

"Ground exploring?!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" He choked on fur, when she all put shoved her bushy tail in his mouth, "Do you want the whole clan to hear you?"

"I think it's for the best if they do, ground exploring is dangerous, it's forbidden to leave the trees, except to go to gatherings, and even then, we take special care not to stay on the ground for too long."

His whole life, Jaguarpaw had heard that being in trees brought them closer to StarClan, and walking on the ground, might cause them to walk straight into the Dark Forest.

He knew it had to be true, after all, MoleClan lived underground, and it was full of the most vile and ugliest cats he had ever seen. Not to mention, most of them were disabled, so StarClan must not have been looking out for them.

"Come on, don't be such a mouse-hearted mouse-brain, even Quailpaw has done it!" Hemlockpaw exclaimed.

Jaguarpaw couldn't help but to sigh, only two days out of the nursery, and Hemlockpaw was already starting to make trouble for himself.

"You're a bad influence on him you know," he meowed to Squirrelpaw.

"Hey, if anyone's going to be a bad influence on him, it's his mentor, Leaftail is the meanest cat in TreeClan," Squirrelpaw quietly hissed, looking around, as though she expected the she-cat to be right there.

She did have a point though, Leaftail was probably the meanest cat in TreeClan, he heard stories about how she would often push other cats out of trees, though, they were never high up enough to do any significant damage. However, in one story he heard, she pushed Cherrypelt, out of a tree once, causing her to hurt her leg. She was made to do apprentice duties for a moon after that. Jaguarpaw thought that punishment was a little too light, since it wasn't the first time Leaftail had pushed some cat out of a tree, and he knew now, that it wasn't the last. He shook his head, he couldn't understand why she hadn't been kicked out or something yet, or how she had gotten an apprentice.

Maybe giving her an apprentice was Treestar's way of trying to distract her from her cat pushing ways, he didn't know.

He could have also been overreacting, after all, most of the stories he heard about Leaftail came from secondhand sources, and he's never actually seen her push a cat out of a tree with his own eyes.

"Leaftail isn't so bad, she's just a perfectionist, she believes that everything has a place, and that everything should be in its place," Hemlockpaw meowed.

"And your place should be in your nest, go back to sleep," Jaguarpaw spat. He didn't want to be that harsh, no-nonsense older apprentice, but he also didn't want Hemlockpaw straying down the wrong path, not before he actually even had a chance to actually begin his apprentice training.

Hemlockpaw didn't say anything, he just turned around, slapping Jaguarpaw in the face with his oddly long tail.

"Come on Squirrelpaw, he's not going to come with us, let's stop wasting our time," he meowed.

"You're right, let's go ask Wrenpaw and Pipitpaw, I'm sure they'll be more than willing."

Jaguarpaw got another face full of tail curtousey of Hemlockpaw, before the two cats went stalking off to go talk to their next victims.

He sighed, and looked up, seeing nothing but colours of red, orange, and yellow, he knew that soon though, those colourful leaves would disappear, and be replaced with leafless branches, that looked like gnarled talons.

It was that time, when they would be the most vulnerable, after all, it was much easier for hawks and other large birds to spot them, and it was also easier for prey to spot them, hindering them from catching much.

He flexed his claws into the wood beneath him, anxious to train some more. He wanted to perfect his defences against the birds before leaf-bare hit.

He slowly crept forward, taking extra care to not fall out of the tree, as he made his way towards the warrior tree. He wasn't going to go on it, that was forbidden, he just wanted to see if Larkscream was sleeping.

Unfortunately, he was blocked by the thick canopy of colourful leaves, hindering him from seeing any of the warriors. He knew that was a good thing though, if he couldn't see them, then he knew that the large birds couldn't see them. He also knew that the apprentice tree must have been as densely covered.

Each ranking had their own tree in the camp, Treestar had his own tree, it was a modest sized tree at the edge of the clearing, on top of a hill.

Below it, off of the hill, was Mossyleg's tree, which was a tad bit smaller.

Beside Mossyleg's tree, was a larger tree, where Yewheart, and his apprentice, Birchpaw stayed.

Then there was the tree with the large hollow, where the queens and the kits stayed.

Beside that tree, was the tree where the elders stayed, it was probably the shortest tree in the camp.

Next to the elders tree, was the tree where Jaguarpaw was currently in, the apprentice's tree. It wasn't as big as the warrior's or queens/kit's trees, but it wasn't as small as the elder's tree.

Lastly, was the biggest tree in the camp, the warrior's tree. The junior warriors tended to sleep on the higher points of the trees, where as, the senior warriors stayed close to the bottom.

At first, Jaguarpaw was a bit confused by this, after all, shouldn't the senior warriors be higher up?

Then, he learned that the senior warriors believed that they were already close enough to StarClan, that they wouldn't be tempted to stray down to the ground, and towards the Dark Forest, unlike their younger treemates.

Also, if one of the younger warriors decided to take a trip down towards the ground, one of the older ones would be below them to stop them.

"I'm trying to sleep!"

Though he should have been used to it by now, since his mentor had the same loud voice that carried throughout probably the whole territory, and possibly into the next one, he couldn't help but to bristle at Wrenpaw's yowl.

"That she-cat has her father's lungs," Birchleap meowed from the elder's tree.

"Yeah, and if Treestar knows what's best for him, and this clan, he'll kick them both out before they scare away all the prey," Spruceleap, Birchleap's mate, grumbled.

Spruceleap actually didn't mean it, or at least, Jaguarpaw didn't think she did, he figured she was just getting grumpy in her old age.

"What is going on out there? Do some apprentices need extra duties?" Mossyleg called from her tree.

Jaguarpaw couldn't help but to shiver at the sound of her meow, she wasn't cruel by any means, but she was really strict, and she followed the warrior code to a T. He couldn't imagine what would happen if she knew that Squirrelpaw and Hemlockpaw were planning on sneaking out.

"Great, Mossyleg's awake, there's no way we can go now," Squirrelpaw spat, loud enough that Jaguarpaw could hear, but still quiet enough that Mossyleg couldn't.

"Yeah, next time we should just go by ourselves, we don't need any other cats dragging us down," Hemlockpaw meowed.

"I don't know, I quite like Wrenpaw, I love the way the red in her pelt shines in the sunlight," Squirrelpaw meowed.

Jaguarpaw winced at her words, and glanced over at the elder's tree, hoping that Quailpaw's parents, Barkbelly and Dappledwhisker hadn't heard.

They were completely unaccepting of cats like Squirrelpaw, she-cats who loved other she-cats, or toms who loved other toms.

He wondered if Quailpaw shared his parents beliefs, he never acted like he did, but he also didn't really talk much to anyone either.

"My head hurts," Pipitpaw grumbled from his nest.

Though he wasn't loud like his sister, he could be a bit of a pain in the tail. He was constantly complaining about how his head hurt, or how his stomach hurt, or just finding anything under the sun to complain about.

"My head would hurt too if I had her as a littermate," Hemlockpaw meowed, glancing at Wrenpaw.

"I think anyone would rather have me as a littermate than you!" Wrenpaw yowled.

Jaguarpaw heard a plop, as something hit the leaves below, and when he looked down, he saw a small robin, it twitched for a moment, before lying still.

"Well, that's one way to catch prey," Squirrelpaw remarked, she too was looking down at the robin.

"Whoa, did she really just scare a bird to death?" Hemlockpaw gasped.

"If you think that's impressive, our father once scared all of ForestClan with just his meow," Pipitpaw bragged, before wincing, and lying down with a groan.

"Are you okay?" Jaguarpaw asked him.

He figured that he was only pretending, because this happened like ALL the time, but he looked like he was really in pain.

"He's faking," Squirrelpaw meowed with a dismissive wave of her tail.

"Yeah," Wrenpaw agreed, "Every cat knows he only carries on like this so he can spend time with Birchpaw."

"That's stupid!" Hemlockpaw spat, "Medicine cats can't have mates, he's completely wasting his time, and ours, I mean, we're the ones who has to listen to him carry on like this."

Squirrelpaw nodded.

"Yeah! And we also have to pick up his extra tasks around the camp that he apparently can't do because he doesn't feel well."

"I'm still here you know, and I'm not faking," Pipitpaw grumbled.

Jaguarpaw felt the tree shake a bit, as a cat jumped onto it, he turned around, to see that the cat was Pinestripe.

"Is my apprentice sick again?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"Looks that way," Wrenpaw meowed.

"Well, I suppose it means a lazy day for me then."

He turned away, and jumped back to the warriors tree.

It might have been Jaguarpaw's imagination, but he could have sworn that Pinestripe seemed a little bit too happy about his apprentice not feeling well.

He wouldn't exactly be surprised though, after all, Pinestripe and his brother Beechstripe were probably some of the meanest cats in the clan, possibly even meaner than Leaftail, though a lot of cats would disagree, not only that, but they had a dangerous ability, where they could pretty much talk their way out of anything.

However, they had yet to master that ability with Mossyleg.

"My stomach hurts," Pipitpaw groaned.

"Oh, it's your stomach now? Not long ago, it was your head," Wrenpaw meowed.

"Now they both hurt, it feels like I'm dying," Pipitpaw wailed, thrashing around. He would have fell out of the tree, had Wrenpaw not grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and held him steady.

"Stop carrying on then, and go to the Medicine cat tree!" Hemlockpaw spat.

"It hurts to move," Pipitpaw wailed. Jaguarpaw's ears pricked forward, and his pelt flushed with concern, maybe he wasn't faking after all.

He felt the tree shake slightly again, and this time, it was Hickorybranch.

"What in the name of StarClan is going on here? I was trying to sleep, but it's impossible with all the racket that's come from this tree," he spat.

"Pipitpaw is sick, again," Squirrelpaw meowed, rolling her eyes.

Hickorybranch sighed, and shook his head.

"Just another day in TreeClan I suppose."

He turned away, and jumped back to the warrior's tree.

"Every cat is completely over your theatrics Pipitpaw, you should stop feigning illness, and turn your interest to a cat who you can actually be with," Squirrelpaw meowed.

Hemlockpaw nodded.

"Yeah, what if Treestar thinks you're too sickly to be a warrior, and he sends you to live in the elder's tree with cranky old Spruceleap?"

"I think we should leave him alone, what if he's actually sick?" Jaguarpaw meowed.

"He's faking!" Wrenpaw yowled, turning to hiss at her brother.

Once again, the tree shook, and this time, Jaguarpaw wasn't surprised by it.  
"Oh, is Pipitpaw feeling ill, again?" Cherrypelt meowed. Though she was his mother, she sounded completely over it as well.

"Apparently," Wrenpaw sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you lot should get back to sleep, light has not broke yet, I will take him to the medicine cat tree."

Cherrypelt reached down, and grabbed Pipitpaw's scruff in her mouth.

Jaguarpaw watched with bated breath, as she slowly made her way through the tree.

He then let out a sigh of relief, when she made it across.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep," Squirrelpaw meowed, before padding off with Hemlockpaw not far behind.

"I'm going to sleep too, hopefully when I wake up, my brother won't be such a mouse brain," Wrenpaw spat before lying down right where she was.

Jaguarpaw yawned, suddenly feeling overcome with tiredness. Though he was tired, he did not sleep easy, his mind kept spinning with thoughts of what had happened. What if Pipitpaw really was sick, but he had just cried wolf one too many times?

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **TreeClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Treestar - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Mossyleg - lovely, long legged black coated she-cat, sploches of white coat her fur, a sharp ending muzzle and tufted, pointed ears, dark lovely shaded green eyes**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Yewheart - orange tabby tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Birchpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Acaciafur - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Squirrelpaw)**_

 **Twigtail - silver grey tom with a long skinny tail and grey eyes (mates with Cedarful, father of Hemlockpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Quailpaw)**_

 **Beechstripe - pale brown tom with darker tabby stripes, long legs, and leaf green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Wrenpaw)**_

 **Pinestripe - pale brown tom with darker tabby stripes, long legs, and leaf green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pipitpaw)**_

 **Larkscream - dusky brown tom with black spots and amber eyes (mates with Cherrypelt, father of Wrenpaw and Pipitpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Jaguarpaw)**_

 **Leaftail - brown she-cat with black stripes, white paws, muzzle, throat, and belly**

 _ **(Apprentice: Hemlockpaw)**_

 **Acornfoot - pale brown tabby with yellow eyes and dark brown paws**

 **Tumbleflight - white she cat with pale grey dapples**

 **Spottedbranch - white tom with black and ginger spots everywhere and green eyes**

 **Firestorm - vibrant solid ginger tom with unusually blue eyes**

 **Firfur - dark grey she-cat with green eyes**

 **Hickorybranch - thick-furred ginger tabby tom with green eyes**

 **Cherrypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mates with Larkscream, mother of Wrenpaw and Pipitpaw)**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Birchpaw - pale tabby she-cat with long skinny legs and tail; amber eyes**

 **Squirrelpaw - slim reddish brown she-cat with a darker, fluffy tail, long legs, and fiery orange eyes.**

 **Quailpaw - small fluffy brown mottled tom, with lean muscles and icy-blue eyes**

 **Wrenpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Pipitpaw - dusky brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Jaguarpaw - fluffy ginger tom with brown spots and green eyes**

 **Hemlockpaw - small and skinny light brown and silver flecked tom with black paws, grey eyes, and an oddly long tail comparative to his body size.**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Rootflower - dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws (mother of Hickorybranch and unborn kits)**

 **Paletiger - pale ginger she-cat with brown tiger like stripes and amber eyes (mother of Whiskers and Jaguarpaw)**

 **Cedarfur - brown she-cat with black feet (mates with Twigtail mother of Hemlockpaw)**

 **Ashfern - light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Twigkit and Sapkit)**

 **Silvershadow - black and white she cat with a silver ear tip and brown eyes (mates with Dirttail, expecting kits)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Barkbelly - (mates with Dappledwhisker, father of Quailpaw)**

 **Dappledwhisker - (mates with Barkbelly, mother of Quailpaw)**

 **Sweetwillow - grey she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Twigtail)**

 **Birchleap - greying pale silver tabby tom with blue eyes (mates with Spruceleap, father of Silvershadow, Spottedbranch, Quietstorm, Tumbleflight, and Firestorm (adopted))**

 **Spruceleap - old brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes (mates with Birchleap, mother of Silvershadow, Spottedbranch, Quietstorm, Tumbleflight, and Firestorm (adopted))**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Leafykit - black and white she-kit with blue eyes**

 **Olivekit - smooth short black fur, purple eyes, long tail**

 **Twigkit - skinny light grey she-kit**

 **Sapkit - cream coloured tom**

* * *

 **CreekClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Creekstar - white tom with green eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Stormstrike - gray tabby tom with long fur and many scars, mostly hidden by his pelt with pale green eyes (father of Lakepaw and Splashpaw)**

 **Medicine Cat: Icyflower - white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Lakepaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Morningdew - black and white she-cat with green eyes (mates with Blackflower, mother of Wickerpaw and Creekpaw)**

 **Blackflower - black tom with blue eyes (mates with Morningdew, father of Wickerpaw and Creekpaw)**

 **Lotusflower - black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 **Splashpetal - black she-cat with a bright pink nose, white spots, and blue eyes**

 **Frogfoot - black tom with white dapples, white tufts on his ears, a white splash on his chest, and amber eyes (ex-mates with Quietreed, father of Beetlekit and Willowkit)**

 **Streamripple, sleek-furred and slender she-cat with silver fur that's almost white, with darker silver stripes, and blazing green eyes, her claws are larger than average, and her tail is longer than average, she also has a scar from her ears to her fore-leg on her left side, and a nick in her right ear**

 **Blunttalon - long haired, brown tom with creamy brown/white paws and dark green eyes (mates with Whisperingwillow, father of Sleekkit, Pebblekit, and Hawkkit)**

 **Minnowtail - small blue gray she-cat with silver flecks and blue eyes**

 **Pikestrike - pale gray tom with mottled darker gray speckles and ears, and green eyes (mates with Lilybreeze, father of Dewkit)**

 **Ripplewater - sleek, silver furred she cat with blue, grey eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Lakepaw - beautiful well-groomed and sleek white she-cat with grey patches, and pale green eyes**

 **Splashpaw - small gray tabby with short, messy fur and bright yellow eyes**

 **Wickerpaw - brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Creekpaw - blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Dropletpaw - white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Fogpaw - silver colorpoint she-cat with a fluffy tail**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Quietreed - pretty, young pale-brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and mask, and green eyes (ex-mates with Frogfoot, mother of Beetlekit and Willowkit)**

 **Whisperingwillow - beauitful, sleek golden tabby with bright, green eyes tufted ears and white paws with a narrowed muzzle (mates with Blunttalon, mother of Sleekkit, Pebblekit, and Hawkkit)**

 **Lilybreeze - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes and a pale cream flower shaped flash on her chest (mates with Pikestrike, mother of Dewkit)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Beetlekit - messy furred black tom with a white chest, a single white forepaw, and amber eyes; has a long snout**

 **Willowkit - small, pale-brown tabby she-cat with white-tufts on her ears with long fur; heterochromia (green/amber)**

 **Sleekkit - small, flat footed, web pawed silver tabby, lighter paws with uneven sockens (the lighter silver paws) and light amber eyes**

 **Pebblekit - fluffed golden tabby**

 **Hawkkit - small brown tabby tom, long wipping tail and narrowed angered, blazed amber eyes**

 **Dewkit - pale gray long-haired tom with a white muzzle and tail tip; frosty blue eyes**

* * *

 **ForestClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Foreststar - long haired light brown tom with dark green eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Swiftstorm - white she-cat with brown tabby patches and green eyes**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Specklefern - grey Calico with green eyes and a slightly stubby tail**

 _ **(Appentice: Stoatpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Fernshine - pale brown tabby she-cat with thick chocolate brown stripes and paws; green eyes**

 **Russetblaze - reddish brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes and a long, messy pelt**

 **Addergaze - sandy brown short furred tom with bright yellow, snake-like eyes**

 **Sandshade - small sandy brown she-cat with long fur and deep amber eyes**

 **Falconbreeze - semi-fluffy white tom with amber eyes (mates with Shadowheart, father of Dirtkit, Spitkit, and Uglykit)**

 **Bearfoot - dark brown tabby tom with a stump tail**

 **Brambletail - brown tabby tom with a thick pelt and a white belly, and blue eyes (mates with Doveflight)**

 **Poppyspots - calico she-cat with bright green eyes**

 **Lilypool - cream tabby tom (trans male)**

 **Thornspike - light gray beautiful tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, but with small patches of fur missing in some areas**

 **Blacktail - black and white tom with green eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Stoatpaw - brown tom with white chest/belly, a black tipped tail, and blue eyes**

 **Meadowpaw - dilute calico she-cat with green eyes**

 **Mudpaw - dark brown tabby tom with lighter brown legs, and darker brown swirling stripes, and amber eyes**

 **Spotpaw - stocky black tom with a large white spot covering his face like a mask and green eyes**

 **Galepaw - dark ginger tom with a white muzzle and paws**

 **Blossompaw - bright ginger tabby she-cat; amber eyes and spiky fur (former loner)**

 **Emberpaw - dark ginger tabby tom with lighter ginger paws and belly, green eyes (former loner, Blossompaw's brother)**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Doveflight - small soft-furred long haired white she-cat with pale blue eyes (mates with Brambletail, expecting kits)**

 **Shadowheart - black she-cat with green eyes (mates with Falconbreeze, mother of Dirtkit, Spitkit, and Uglykit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Quietstorm - pure white she cat with blue eyes, is deaf (formally of TreeClan)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Dirtkit - dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Spitkit - white tom with black paws, tail, ears, and green eyes**

 **Uglykit - black lykoi looking tom with bulging amber eyes**

* * *

 **MoleClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Deafstar - black tom with amber eyes, deaf in one ear**

 ** _Deputy:_ Shadowfall - large black tom with long, thick fur. He has ragged scars littering his pelt and big blue eyes, as well as long claws and yellowed, jagged teeth**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Dappledleaf - reddish calico she-cat with a white muzzle, ears, and paws; green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Raccoonpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Weepingspring (mother of Rosemarytail, Bushear, and Sharptalon)**

 **Smokewhisper - tall, long-legged, lithe dark gray tabby she-cat with short sleek fur, and dark, reddish amber eyes, she has a large scar across her throat.**

 **Dirttail - dirt brown tom with amber eyes (mates with Silvershadow, father of unborn kits)**

 **Rosemarytail - dark ginger she-cat with a bushy, tabby striped tail and white underbelly**

 **Bushear - brown tom with white tipped ears, blue eyes**

 **Dustwhisker - pale ginger tom with a black muzzle and blue eyes**

 **Branchtail - black tom with a brown-tipped tail and blue eyes (mates with Woolypelt, father of Mistypaw, Berrypaw, Alpinekit, and Graykit)**

 **Rushfoot - long-legged pale brown tabby tom with white ears and green eyes (foster father of Blazekit)**

 **Stonefang - gray tabby tom with messy fur and long, sharp fangs**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Berrypaw - small black she-cat with white paws, chest, ears, and tail-tip, and blue eyes**

 **Mistypaw - white tom with black ears and blind blue eyes**

 **Darkpaw - dark gray tom with copper eyes**

 **Nightpaw - black she-cat with a white blaze on chest**

 **Ratpaw - gray, furless she-cat with a broken tail, crooked muzzle, white dapples on her back and face, like freckles, and amber eyes**

 **Raccoonpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a black 'mask' marking on her face**

 **Mosspaw - tiny brown/gray she-cat whose fur is always sticking up and pointing every which way no matter how many times she tries to groom it. She has one white paw and moss green eyes**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Woolypelt - long-haired pure white she-cat with a plumy tail and blue eyes; deaf (mates with Branchtail, mother of Mistypaw, Berrypaw, Alpinekit, and Graykit)**

 **Poppyfoot - slender, long-legged she-cat with cream colored fur and blue eyes (mother of Mosspaw)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Sharptalon - white tom, blue eyes, deaf (Early elder, due to being deaf)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Tunnelkit - sandy grey tom with a few darker streaks of grey, he has scars on his body, and dark brown eyes, blind in one eye**

 **Sunkit - beautiful, short furred she-cat with a blonde pelt and dark blue eyes**

 **Alpinekit - very pale gray tom with pale blue eyes**

 **Graykit - solid gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws**

 **Blazekit -white tom with flame colored ears, paws, and tail, and green eyes (former orphaned loner)**

* * *

 **Cats Outside of Clans**

 _ **Kittypets:**_

 **Polly - dark grey tabby with Darker grey stripes. Her stomach is slightly brown but light grey with spots. Her paws are a lighter grey and her muzzle is white and she has a paler grey face making her stripes more visible. Her eyes are a slightly dull lime green.**

 **Flossy - long-haired cream she-cat with long whiskers and a pale brown tabby marking on her forehead; emerald green eyes**

 _ **Loners:**_

 **Whiskers - pure white wiry furred she-cat with a pale striped tail**

 _ **Rogues:**_

 **North - thin white tom with yellow eyes**

 **Bite - smoky gray tom with one missing eye and twin scars running across his back**

 **Pepper - pale ginger tom with darker ginger flecks and broad shoulders and long claws; green eyes**

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks to Mistyflame Of DarkClan for submitting Mossyleg, J.B.A.2 for submitting Bite, Thornspike, and Blacktail, latchkeyo for submitting Lilypool , Galepaw, and Swiftstorm, Guest for submitting Leaftail, Pandean for submitting Mosspaw and Poppyfoot, DappledleafTheBootiful for submitting Jaguarpaw, Whiskers, Paletiger, and Spotpaw, Wolfjem for submitting Fernshine, Lilybreeze, Pikestrike, Dewkit, Pepper, Flossy, Blossompaw, Emberpaw, and Birchpaw, Sparkie for submitting Sunkit, and DappledleafTheBootiful for submitting Birchleap, Spruceleap, Ripplewater, Firestorm, Silvershadow, Spottedbranch, Tumbleflight, Quietstorm, and Dirttail.**_


	2. Icyflower is a Know-it-All (CreekClan)

_**A/N: Guest 1: Thank you so much, I think that you are right, I will wait to see what happens.**_

 _ **Guest 2: Aw :) you're welcome, it makes me happy to have made your day. I was actually worried that you wouldn't like how mean I portrayed her to be, unless that was what you wanted, then yay! Also, I kinda figured she was one of the younger warriors, I hope that the way I wrote her didn't come off as otherwise, or whatever.**_

 _ **Sparkie: Thanks, that was great :)**_  
 _ **As for making Tunnelkit and his sister main characters for a chapter, I might do alternating points of view in each clan, like 3 POVS each or something, so yeah, I think I could do that, but not in MoleClan's upcoming chapter.**_

* * *

"Look at the fish I caught!" Fogpaw exclaimed proudly, nudging the fish, which was as big as her leg, towards her mentor.

Morningdew just regarded it with a quick glance, before meowing.

"If you think that's impressive, you should have been the fish Wickerpaw caught, and on his first outing too."

Fogpaw bit her tongue, willing herself not to bristle from annoyance. She tried her best to be an upbeat cat, and to not let others bring her down, but with Morningdew, it was hard.

She held back a sigh, wondering what she did to get such an awful mentor. All Morningdew ever talked about was how her son was the best thing ever, and how she couldn't wait for him to be leader.

As if that would ever happen, she could think of about a dozen cats who would be a better leader than Wickerpaw.

"Come on, grab your fish, I want to get back to the camp to see how Wickerpaw did," Morningdew meowed.

What about Creekpaw? Fogpaw thought to herself, thinking about Morningdew's daughter.

She couldn't help but to feel pity for the she-cat, it seemed like she was overshadowed by Wickerpaw the most.

The worst part was, not only did Morningdew act like he was the best thing ever, but so did his father, Blackflower.

She was glad that she at least had her sister, Dropletpaw, to talk to, she didn't think Creekpaw had anyone.

"Are you coming or not?" Morningdew snapped impatiently.

"Yeah, I'm coming, keep your fur on," Fogpaw grumbled, picking up the fish in her jaws.

"You know, my Wickerpaw wouldn't let the tail of the fish drag the ground like you are," Morningdew sniffed.

Probably because he never caught a fish that was as hard to carry as mine, Fogpaw thought, shooting a quick glare at her mentor.

When they got back to the camp, Morningdew shot right past her, to go nuzzle Wickerpaw.

"Wow, that's the biggest fish I've ever seen!" Willowkit yowled.

"Yeah! We'll get so big eating fish like that, the other clans won't even think twice about messing with us!" her brother, Beetlekit, exclaimed, flexing his tiny claws.

"Thanks," Fogpaw meowed, feeling her pelt flush with pride, at least some cat appreciated her fish, only if they were just kits.

"Hello Fogpaw, the prey is swimming well I see," Quietreed meowed in her voice, that was so quiet, that Fogpaw often had to prick her ears to hear her correctly. She still couldn't understand how such a quiet cat, had such loud kits like Beetlekit and Willowkit.

"Yes," Fogpaw meowed, now beaming with pride.

"I can't wait until I get to start hunting again," Quietreed meowed, sweeping her kits with her towards her tail.

"It won't be long until Beetlekit and Willowkit are apprenticed," Fogpaw meowed.

"Yes, I'm both excited for it, and I'm also dreading it," she shook her head, and her fur bristled, "there's so many dangers out there in the woods, they might step on a thorn, and get an infection, or they might get eaten by a fox, or-"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, they'll have their mentors to look after them," Fogpaw reassured her. Unlike mine, she thought bitterly, glaring over at Morningdew, who was cleaning Wickerpaw as though he was still a kit.

"I hope you're right," Quietreed meowed softly, "I better get these two back to the nursery before they hurt themselves."

She nosed her kits back to the nursery.

"Hey Fogpaw!"

Dropletpaw raced towards her with her pelt slightly bristled, and her amber eyes shining.

"What is it?" Fogpaw asked, wondering what got her sister in such a state.

"Frogfoot, Pikestrike, Ripplewater, and I were doing border patrol, and we detected TreeClan scents by our border!" she exclaimed.

"TreeClan? Surely not," Fogpaw meowed. TreeClan never left their trees, something to do with the weird beliefs that they had.

"It's true, I'll show you if you don't believe me."

Fogpaw looked over her shoulder at her mentor, who was still fussing over Wickerpaw.

She won't notice if I'm gone.

She turned back to her sister,

"Alright, let's go."

They had barely made it to the entrance of the camp, when their path was blocked by Blunttalon.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he meowed coolly.

"Just to the dirt place," Dropletpaw meowed, her voice trembled slightly.

"Together?" Blunttalon asked with his brow raised.

"Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go," Fogpaw meowed, shifting awkwardly on her paws. Why did one of the more strict warriors have to be on entrance duty?

"I can see that, very well, go on then," Blunttalon sighed, moving aside to let them pass.

"Finally!" Dropletpaw spat once they were out of range, "I thought we'd never get past him."

"It actually didn't take that long, it could have been a lot worse," Fogpaw pointed out.

"Yeah, come on follow me!"

Dropletpaw crept slowly through the reeds, leaving Fogpaw to wonder why she was sneaking around in her own territory. She didn't say anything though, instead opting to follow her sister the exact same way.

"Just through here."

They were out of the reeds now, and close to the MoleClan border, Fogpaw could see the opening of the tunnel where the underground cats lived.

"We're really close to the MoleClan territory," she whispered in Dropletpaw's ear.

"I know, but smell."

Fogpaw took a deep breath, opening her mouth, taking in all the scents around her.

She could smell Dropletpaw's familiar scent, that she had known ever since she could remember, the scent of the lake, fish, a slight rancid scent coming from the MoleClan tunnel, however, there was one scent that didn't belong there, an overpowering scent of wood; TreeClan.

"What were they doing near our territory?" she spat.

"I don't know, Frogfoot was really angry about it though, do you think there will be a battle?"

"There won't be a battle, TreeClan is no threat to us."

Fogpaw turned around to see Icyflower, the medicine cat, standing there.

"How are they not a threat? They're tresspassing on our territory!" Fogpaw spat.

"It's only apprentices, they want to show their clanmates that they're brave enough to go ground exploring, and some of the braver ones, try to go to MoleClan territory," Icyflower explained.

"How do you know that? What if they are planning to invade as we speak?" Dropletpaw meowed worriedly, bristling slightly.

"I'm the medicine cat, and if danger was looming, StarClan would tell me."

"Yeah, besides, it's only TreeClan, they're so slow, we could easily take them out," Fogpaw meowed, trying to reassure her sister, as well as herself.

"You're right," Dropletpaw let her fur lay flat, "Besides, if they do attack, it'll be on our territory, we'll have the advantage, I mean, there's no trees around here that they can escape in."

"You two are wasting your breath, like I said, TreeClan is no danger to us," Icyflower meowed.

"Of course they're not!" Dropletpaw spat, "But it's the principle of it all, clans aren't allowed to cross other clans borders without a good reason."

"Well, while you two talk about a battle that will never happen, I have stuff to do," Icyflower meowed, padding away before Fogpaw could get a word in.

She glared after the medicine cat. She knew that medicine cats were closer to StarClan than a normal cat, but Icyflower acted like she knew everything!

"Come on, we better get back before we get into real trouble," Dropletpaw meowed.

Fogpaw followed her sister back to the camp with heavy thoughts weighing on her mind. If Icyflower didn't see TreeClan as a threat, then Creekstar wouldn't either, since he came to her with pretty much all of his problems, looking towards her to guide him.

Maybe she was overreacting, maybe Icyflower was right, and it was just TreeClan apprentices trying to brave. She didn't know, and she didn't share dreams with StarClan, and she also didn't have the authority to do anything, all she could pretty much do was sit and wait.

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **TreeClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Treestar - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Mossyleg - lovely, long legged black coated she-cat, sploches of white coat her fur, a sharp ending muzzle and tufted, pointed ears, dark lovely shaded green eyes**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Yewheart - orange tabby tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Birchpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Acaciafur - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Squirrelpaw)**_

 **Twigtail - silver grey tom with a long skinny tail and grey eyes (mates with Cedarful, father of Hemlockpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Quailpaw)**_

 **Beechstripe - pale brown tom with darker tabby stripes, long legs, and leaf green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Wrenpaw)**_

 **Pinestripe - pale brown tom with darker tabby stripes, long legs, and leaf green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pipitpaw)**_

 **Larkscream - dusky brown tom with black spots and amber eyes (mates with Cherrypelt, father of Wrenpaw and Pipitpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Jaguarpaw)**_

 **Leaftail - brown she-cat with black stripes, white paws, muzzle, throat, and belly**

 _ **(Apprentice: Hemlockpaw)**_

 **Acornfoot - pale brown tabby with yellow eyes and dark brown paws**

 **Tumbleflight - white she cat with pale grey dapples**

 **Spottedbranch - white tom with black and ginger spots everywhere and green eyes**

 **Firestorm - vibrant solid ginger tom with unusually blue eyes**

 **Firfur - dark grey she-cat with green eyes**

 **Hickorybranch - thick-furred ginger tabby tom with green eyes**

 **Cherrypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mates with Larkscream, mother of Wrenpaw and Pipitpaw)**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Birchpaw - pale tabby she-cat with long skinny legs and tail; amber eyes**

 **Squirrelpaw - slim reddish brown she-cat with a darker, fluffy tail, long legs, and fiery orange eyes.**

 **Quailpaw - small fluffy brown mottled tom, with lean muscles and icy-blue eyes**

 **Wrenpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Pipitpaw - dusky brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Jaguarpaw - fluffy ginger tom with brown spots and green eyes**

 **Hemlockpaw - small and skinny light brown and silver flecked tom with black paws, grey eyes, and an oddly long tail comparative to his body size.**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Rootflower - dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws (mother of Hickorybranch and unborn kits)**

 **Paletiger - pale ginger she-cat with brown tiger like stripes and amber eyes (mother of Whiskers and Jaguarpaw)**

 **Cedarfur - brown she-cat with black feet (mates with Twigtail mother of Hemlockpaw)**

 **Ashfern - light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Twigkit and Sapkit)**

 **Silvershadow - black and white she cat with a silver ear tip and brown eyes (mates with Dirttail, expecting kits)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Barkbelly - (father of Quailpaw)**

 **Dappledwhisker - (mother of Quailpaw)**

 **Sweetwillow - grey she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Twigtail)**

 **Birchleap - greying pale silver tabby tom with blue eyes (mates with Spruceleap, father of Silvershadow, Spottedbranch, Quietstorm, Tumbleflight, and Firestorm (adopted))**

 **Spruceleap - old brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes (mates with Birchleap, mother of Silvershadow, Spottedbranch, Quietstorm, Tumbleflight, and Firestorm (adopted))**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Leafykit - black and white she-kit with blue eyes**

 **Olivekit - smooth short black fur, purple eyes, long tail**

 **Twigkit - skinny light grey she-kit**

 **Sapkit - cream coloured tom**

* * *

 **CreekClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Creekstar - white tom with green eyes**

 **Deputy: Stormstrike - gray tabby tom with long fur and many scars, mostly hidden by his pelt with pale green eyes (father of Lakepaw and Splashpaw)**

 **Medicine Cat: Icyflower - white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Lakepaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Morningdew - black and white she-cat with green eyes (mates with Blackflower, mother of Wickerpaw and Creekpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fogpaw)**_

 **Blackflower - black tom with blue eyes (mates with Morningdew, father of Wickerpaw and Creekpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**_

 **Lotusflower - black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Creekpaw)**_

 **Splashpetal - black she-cat with a bright pink nose, white spots, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Wickerpaw)**_

 **Frogfoot - black tom with white dapples, white tufts on his ears, a white splash on his chest, and amber eyes (ex-mates with Quietreed, father of Beetlekit and Willowkit)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Dropletpaw)**_

 **Streamripple, sleek-furred and slender she-cat with silver fur that's almost white, with darker silver stripes, and blazing green eyes, her claws are larger than average, and her tail is longer than average, she also has a scar from her ears to her fore-leg on her left side, and a nick in her right ear**

 **Blunttalon - long haired, brown tom with creamy brown/white paws and dark green eyes (mates with Whisperingwillow, father of Sleekkit, Pebblekit, and Hawkkit)**

 **Minnowtail - small blue gray she-cat with silver flecks and blue eyes**

 **Pikestrike - pale gray tom with mottled darker gray speckles and ears, and green eyes (mates with Lilybreeze, father of Dewkit)**

 **Ripplewater - sleek, silver furred she cat with blue, grey eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Lakepaw - beautiful well-groomed and sleek white she-cat with grey patches, and pale green eyes**

 **Splashpaw - small gray tabby with short, messy fur and bright yellow eyes**

 **Wickerpaw - brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Creekpaw - blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Dropletpaw - white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Fogpaw - silver colorpoint she-cat with a fluffy tail**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Quietreed - pretty, young pale-brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and mask, and green eyes (ex-mates with Frogfoot, mother of Beetlekit and Willowkit)**

 **Whisperingwillow - beauitful, sleek golden tabby with bright, green eyes tufted ears and white paws with a narrowed muzzle (mates with Blunttalon, mother of Sleekkit, Pebblekit, and Hawkkit)**

 **Lilybreeze - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes and a pale cream flower shaped flash on her chest (mates with Pikestrike, mother of Dewkit)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Beetlekit - messy furred black tom with a white chest, a single white forepaw, and amber eyes; has a long snout**

 **Willowkit - small, pale-brown tabby she-cat with white-tufts on her ears with long fur; heterochromia (green/amber)**

 **Sleekkit - small, flat footed, web pawed silver tabby, lighter paws with uneven sockens (the lighter silver paws) and light amber eyes**

 **Pebblekit - fluffed golden tabby**

 **Hawkkit - small brown tabby tom, long wipping tail and narrowed angered, blazed amber eyes**

 **Dewkit - pale gray long-haired tom with a white muzzle and tail tip; frosty blue eyes**

* * *

 **ForestClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Foreststar - long haired light brown tom with dark green eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Swiftstorm - white she-cat with brown tabby patches and green eyes**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Specklefern - grey Calico with green eyes and a slightly stubby tail**

 _ **(Appentice: Stoatpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Fernshine - pale brown tabby she-cat with thick chocolate brown stripes and paws; green eyes**

 **Russetblaze - reddish brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes and a long, messy pelt**

 **Addergaze - sandy brown short furred tom with bright yellow, snake-like eyes**

 **Sandshade - small sandy brown she-cat with long fur and deep amber eyes**

 **Falconbreeze - semi-fluffy white tom with amber eyes (mates with Shadowheart, father of Dirtkit, Spitkit, and Uglykit)**

 **Bearfoot - dark brown tabby tom with a stump tail**

 **Brambletail - brown tabby tom with a thick pelt and a white belly, and blue eyes (mates with Doveflight)**

 **Poppyspots - calico she-cat with bright green eyes**

 **Lilypool - cream tabby tom (trans male)**

 **Thornspike - light gray beautiful tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, but with small patches of fur missing in some areas**

 **Blacktail - black and white tom with green eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Stoatpaw - brown tom with white chest/belly, a black tipped tail, and blue eyes**

 **Meadowpaw - dilute calico she-cat with green eyes**

 **Mudpaw - dark brown tabby tom with lighter brown legs, and darker brown swirling stripes, and amber eyes**

 **Spotpaw - stocky black tom with a large white spot covering his face like a mask and green eyes**

 **Galepaw - dark ginger tom with a white muzzle and paws**

 **Blossompaw - bright ginger tabby she-cat; amber eyes and spiky fur (former loner)**

 **Emberpaw - dark ginger tabby tom with lighter ginger paws and belly, green eyes (former loner, Blossompaw's brother)**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Doveflight - small soft-furred long haired white she-cat with pale blue eyes (mates with Brambletail, expecting kits)**

 **Shadowheart - black she-cat with green eyes (mates with Falconbreeze, mother of Dirtkit, Spitkit, and Uglykit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Quietstorm - pure white she cat with blue eyes, is deaf (formally of TreeClan)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Dirtkit - dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Spitkit - white tom with black paws, tail, ears, and green eyes**

 **Uglykit - black lykoi looking tom with bulging amber eyes**

* * *

 **MoleClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Deafstar - black tom with amber eyes, deaf in one ear**

 ** _Deputy:_ Shadowfall - large black tom with long, thick fur. He has ragged scars littering his pelt and big blue eyes, as well as long claws and yellowed, jagged teeth**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Dappledleaf - reddish calico she-cat with a white muzzle, ears, and paws; green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Raccoonpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Weepingspring (mother of Rosemarytail, Bushear, and Sharptalon)**

 **Smokewhisper - tall, long-legged, lithe dark gray tabby she-cat with short sleek fur, and dark, reddish amber eyes, she has a large scar across her throat.**

 **Dirttail - dirt brown tom with amber eyes (mates with Silvershadow, father of unborn kits)**

 **Rosemarytail - dark ginger she-cat with a bushy, tabby striped tail and white underbelly**

 **Bushear - brown tom with white tipped ears, blue eyes**

 **Dustwhisker - pale ginger tom with a black muzzle and blue eyes**

 **Branchtail - black tom with a brown-tipped tail and blue eyes (mates with Woolypelt, father of Mistypaw, Berrypaw, Alpinekit, and Graykit)**

 **Rushfoot - long-legged pale brown tabby tom with white ears and green eyes (foster father of Blazekit)**

 **Stonefang - gray tabby tom with messy fur and long, sharp fangs**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Berrypaw - small black she-cat with white paws, chest, ears, and tail-tip, and blue eyes**

 **Mistypaw - white tom with black ears and blind blue eyes**

 **Darkpaw - dark gray tom with copper eyes**

 **Nightpaw - black she-cat with a white blaze on chest**

 **Ratpaw - gray, furless she-cat with a broken tail, crooked muzzle, white dapples on her back and face, like freckles, and amber eyes**

 **Raccoonpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a black 'mask' marking on her face**

 **Mosspaw - tiny brown/gray she-cat whose fur is always sticking up and pointing every which way no matter how many times she tries to groom it. She has one white paw and moss green eyes**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Woolypelt - long-haired pure white she-cat with a plumy tail and blue eyes; deaf (mates with Branchtail, mother of Mistypaw, Berrypaw, Alpinekit, and Graykit)**

 **Poppyfoot - slender, long-legged she-cat with cream colored fur and blue eyes (mother of Mosspaw)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Sharptalon - white tom, blue eyes, deaf (Early elder, due to being deaf)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Tunnelkit - sandy grey tom with a few darker streaks of grey, he has scars on his body, and dark brown eyes, blind in one eye**

 **Sunkit - beautiful, short furred she-cat with a blonde pelt and dark blue eyes**

 **Alpinekit - very pale gray tom with pale blue eyes**

 **Graykit - solid gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws**

 **Blazekit -white tom with flame colored ears, paws, and tail, and green eyes (former orphaned loner)**

* * *

 **Cats Outside of Clans**

 _ **Kittypets:**_

 **Polly - dark grey tabby with Darker grey stripes. Her stomach is slightly brown but light grey with spots. Her paws are a lighter grey and her muzzle is white and she has a paler grey face making her stripes more visible. Her eyes are a slightly dull lime green.**

 **Flossy - long-haired cream she-cat with long whiskers and a pale brown tabby marking on her forehead; emerald green eyes**

 _ **Loners:**_

 **Whiskers - pure white wiry furred she-cat with a pale striped tail**

 _ **Rogues:**_

 **North - thin white tom with yellow eyes**

 **Bite - smoky gray tom with one missing eye and twin scars running across his back**

 **Pepper - pale ginger tom with darker ginger flecks and broad shoulders and long claws; green eyes**


	3. Falconbreeze's Secret (ForestClan)

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Guest, look at the A/N on chapters five and six.**_

 _ **Sparkie, thank you, and you're welcome :)**_

 _ **Random Fan, I'm sorry I didn't mention her, but you may be seeing a mention of her sooner than you think :)**_

* * *

Stoatpaw padded back into the camp with burdock root clamped firmly in his jaws, he began making his way to the medicine cat's den, when he was knocked off his paws by a solid furry form.

He let out a small growl of annoyance, when he saw that his attacker was Mudpaw.

"Hey!" he hissed, dropping the burdock root, and rolling over, kicking Mudpaw in the stomach with his back feet.

"I learned some new fighting moves," Mudpaw meowed proudly, wiggling out from under Stoatpaw, and jumping on his back.  
Stoatpaw let out a small hiss of surprise and pain, when Mudpaw dug his claws into his sides.

He wasn't supposed to do that, they weren't allowed to practice fighting with their claws unsheathed. He considered telling Brambletail, Mudpaw's mentor, but then he had a better idea.

He rolled over, kicking Mudpaw off of him, before pinning him down, and putting his paw on the back of his neck, pressing him down into the dirt.

"Get off!" Mudpaw squealed, trying to wiggle out from beneath Stoatpaw.

"You started it, I'm going to finish it," Stoatpaw growled, biting down hard on Mudpaw's ear. If he didn't want to fight fair, then he wouldn't either.

The next thing Stoatpaw knew, he felt sharp teeth in the scruff of his neck, and he found himself being dragged off of Mudpaw.

"Explain yourself!" Foxheart demanded once he had dropped Stoatpaw to the ground.

"He started it, I was just on my way to take burdock root to Specklefern, and he attacked me out of nowhere!"

"You two have been at each other's throats ever since you became apprentices, I want you to try to get along, or else," Foxheart meowed.

"Get along with him? That would be inconceivable!" Mudpaw spat.

"Yeah, why don't you go and tell Spotpaw what to do? You're his mentor, not mine," Stoatpaw growled.

"I may not be your mentor, but I am your father, and you will do as I say," Foxheart meowed evenly.

"Fine," Stoatpaw grumbled, picking up the burdock root. He started padding towards the medicine cat den, when he heard Galepaw taunting Mudpaw.

"I can't believe you got beat by a medicine cat apprentice," Galepaw sneered.

"Eat dirt, Galepaw," Mudpaw growled.

Stoatpaw turned his head, to see his foster brother pounce on the older apprentice. He sighed, he was going to get himself into some real trouble some day.

He turned his head away from the fight, and started back on his journey, only to have his path blocked by his sister, Meadowpaw, who dropped a mouse at his paws.

"I caught that for you," she meowed proudly.

"Thanks, it looks delicious," Stoatpaw purred, nuzzling her cheek.

It really did, it probably had to be the plumpest mouse that he had ever seen, and it wasn't even green-leaf!

He leaned down to take a bite out of the mouse, when he heard a sharp squeal from behind him. He turned around, to see Brambletail carrying off Mudpaw by his scruff.

"I bet Mudpaw's going to be in real trouble," Meadowpaw meowed, laying down beside Stoatpaw.

He took a bite out of his mouse, and pushed it over to her, allowing her to take a bite.

"Good, he should learn not to attack his clanmates," Stoatpaw meowed, wincing from the stinging feeling he felt in his sides, from where Mudpaw had dug his claws into him.

"He better not try to fight me, because he won't win," Emberpaw meowed, padding up with his sister Blossompaw.

"What if he tries to fight me? I don't know if I could beat him!" Blossompaw gasped with her amber eyes wide.

"If he hurts you, it will be the last thing he ever does," Emberpaw growled.

"I don't think Mudpaw would actually hurt anyone, not on purpose anyway, I think he's just excited about the new fighting moves he's learned," Spotpaw meowed, as he too joined them.

"I bet you won't be singing that same tune when he attacks you next," Emberpaw growled.

"Mudpaw's the tiniest cat in the clan, he's probably just trying to assert his dominance or something," Meadowpaw meowed.

Stoatpaw resisted the urge to hiss at her, just a moment ago, she seemed to be against Mudpaw, and now she was kind of defending him? He supposed he shouldn't be surprised though, she was always changing her mind. One day, she thought Emberpaw was her dream mate, and then the next, she had turned her sights to Spotpaw.

It was the same with her prey preference, one day she thought mice were the best tasting things, and then the next, she'd like squirrels, nothing about her was ever constant.

"Thornspike, want to go hunting with me?"

Stoatpaw turned his head, to see Blacktail race after the light grey tabby. It was glaringly obvious that he was in love with her, but Thornspike didn't seem to notice. Or maybe she did, but she didn't want to hurt him, and she didn't know how to let him down easy.

He was glad that he was a medicine cat, and he would never have to worry about that kind of stuff.

"Well, I better get this to Specklefern," he meowed, once again picking up his burdock root.

"Hello Stoatpaw, it sounds like a lot of exciting things were happening out there," Specklefern meowed when he entered the medicine cat den.

"I guess, sorry it took me so long to bring this," he meowed, bringing the burdock root over to her.

"It's fine, we're not in immediate need of it right now, but I just like to be prepared."

She glanced down at him.

"Do you need some dock for those scratches? They look pretty terrible."

Stoatpaw looked down at his side.

"No thank you, they're not even bleeding anymore."

He shivered slightly, already feeling the stinging sensation, even though dock hadn't even been applied to his scratches.

"Well, if you're sure you're okay," Specklefern meowed, sounding unsure.

"I'm positive, what do you want me to do now?" Stoatpaw asked.

"Could you go check on Uglykit? Shadowheart told me that she thought his breathing sounded a little raspy."

"Okay," Stoatpaw meowed, padding out of the medicine cat's den, thinking about how horrible of a name Uglykit was. He was surprised that Shadowheart even mentioned Uglykit's breathing, he figured that she'd just let him die.

She was constantly complaining about how she wanted she-kits instead of toms, and how her three kits were the biggest disappointments in her life.

"Hello Stoatpaw," Softwind, his mother, greeted him with a purr, when he made his way into the nursery.

"What do you want?" Shadowheart snapped.

"To check on your kit you mouse-brain," Softwind spat.

"Oh that? It's fine, it started breathing fine again," Shadowheart meowed with a dissmissive wave of her tail.

She then jerked her head over to where three small bundles of fur were huddled up together against Doveflight, who was expecting kits any day now.

"It's over there with its siblings if you still want to check on it."

Stoatpaw gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to lash out at her. What kind of cat could be so cruel to kits? Especially a cat who was their own mother!

He couldn't worry about her now though, he had a patient to check on.

"Hi Stoatpaw, I'm glad to see you," Doveflight meowed softly.

"Why? Are the kits okay?" Stoatpaw asked worriedly.

Doveflight glanced over at Shadowheart, and he saw a flicker of fear flash through her eyes.

"You're the expert," Doveflight meowed, though the way she kept looking at Shadowheart, it seemed like she wanted to say something else, but she was too afraid to in front of the other queen.  
I'll just have to ask her when she's alone or something, Stoatpaw thought, turning his attention to Uglykit.

He gently placed his paw on the kit's tiny body, feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

"He seems to be breathing fine now," he remarked.

"Told you so, it was just trying to make trouble for me like always," Shadowheart snapped.

"The kit is a he," Softwind growled lowly, sounding as annoyed as Stoatpaw felt.

"I know that!" Shadowheart snapped before turning to Stoatpaw, "Can you like leave? Us she-cats need our privacy."

"Fine, I'll go," Stoatpaw spat.

"Take care Stoatpaw," Doveflight meowed softly.  
"Be careful!" Softwind meowed, nuzzling him on his way out.

He started making his way back to Specklefern, when he was knocked off his paws.

"Sorry!"

Stoatpaw looked up to see Falconbreeze standing there with a rabbit lying at his paws.

"It's okay Falconbreeze," Stoatpaw sighed, "Can I help you?"

"I'm just bringing this rabbit for my kits to eat."

"Wait!" Stoatpaw gasped when Falconbreeze reached down to pick up his rabbit.

"What?" Falconbreeze asked, with his head tilted slightly.

"Your kits are only about a week old, they can't eat rabbit yet."

Falconbreeze let out a gasp, his amber eyes grew round with worry, and his fur stood on end, as he started pacing around the clearing.

"Oh no! Thank you for telling me, oh what if you weren't here? I would have killed them! Killed them! They would be dead, dead, dead!"

"Whoa, calm down! You didn't almost kill your kits," Stoatpaw meowed.

Falconbreeze stopped pacing, and he let his fur lay flat.

"You promise?" he meowed.

"If any cat's going to kill your kits, it's going to be that mate of yours," Bearfoot snapped, as he passed by with Lilypool and Galepaw following not too far behind.

Stoatpaw hated to agree with Bearfoot on anything, but he agreed with him on this, Shadowheart was the worst mother, and possibly even the worst cat in the whole clan, maybe even in the whole forest.

"What's going on?" Russetblaze asked, padding over with his siblings, Addergaze and Sandshade.

"Falconbreeze caught a rabbit for his kits, but they can't eat it yet because they're not old enough," Stoatpaw meowed.

"I almost killed them!" Falconbreeze gasped.

"Oh give me a break, it's not like you were going to feed them death berries!" Addergaze spat.

"Deathberries?" Falconbreeze's eyes widened, "Oh no! What if the rabbit ate deathberries, and then a cat ate the rabbit, and got the poison?"

"I'm sure if the rabbit ate death berries, it would have been dead long before you caught it," Stoatpaw reassured him.

"I'm sorry for overreacting, these are my first kits, and I don't want them to die, speaking of dying, how is Wolfkit's breathing?" he then shook his head, and his eyes darkened, "I mean Uglykit, I hate that name, I don't much like any of their names, I don't see why Foreststar agreed to let Shadowheart name them that."

"I don't like the names either," Stoatpaw agreed.

"Yeah, so you're like a medicine cat apprentice right? So that means I can come to you for advice or whatever?" he asked, nosing him away from Addergaze, Russetblaze, and Sandshade.

"I guess so, why?" Stoatpaw asked.

Falconbreeze looked around, probably looking out that no one else was listening, before whispering.

"I don't love Shadowheart."

"Well, I can't exactly blame you, she's not the most likeable cat, I say that you should leave her."

"I was planning on it, but that's not what I need advice on."

"What is it then?"

Falconbreeze gave his chest a few quick licks before replying.

"I think I'm in love with another cat, I mean, we've only spoken a few times at gatherings, but there's something about her. She has the bluest eyes I've ever seen, they remind me of the sky on a clear greenleaf day, a sky that isn't blocked by trees," Falconbreeze meowed wistfully.

Unlike the other cats in ForestClan, other than Emberpaw and Blossompaw, who were loners, Falconbreeze wasn't forest born. From what Stoatpaw knew, he once belonged to a clan, who lived in the meadows. Unfortunately, most of his clan was wiped out, and the surviving ones chose to become loners, rather than join a new clan.

Stoatpaw was glared Falconbreeze decided to join ForestClan though, he couldn't think of a better cat who was better at hunting rabbits.

"Who is this cat?" Stoatpaw asked, wondering it could be, the only she-cats in ForestClan who had blue eyes were Softwind, Doveflight, and Quietstorm.

"Her name is Splashpetal," he meowed, not meeting his gaze.

"Splashpetal? There's not a cat in our clan named Splashpetal."

Realization hit Stoatpaw like a monster on the thunderpath, his clanmate was in love with someone outside the clan!

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **TreeClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Treestar - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

 **Deputy: Mossyleg - lovely, long legged black coated she-cat, sploches of white coat her fur, a sharp ending muzzle and tufted, pointed ears, dark lovely shaded green eyes**

 **Medicine Cat: Yewheart - orange tabby tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Birchpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Acaciafur - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Squirrelpaw)**_

 **Twigtail - silver grey tom with a long skinny tail and grey eyes (mates with Cedarful, father of Hemlockpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Quailpaw)**_

 **Beechstripe - pale brown tom with darker tabby stripes, long legs, and leaf green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Wrenpaw)**_

 **Pinestripe - pale brown tom with darker tabby stripes, long legs, and leaf green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pipitpaw)**_

 **Larkscream - dusky brown tom with black spots and amber eyes (mates with Cherrypelt, father of Wrenpaw and Pipitpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Jaguarpaw)**_

 **Leaftail - brown she-cat with black stripes, white paws, muzzle, throat, and belly**

 _ **(Apprentice: Hemlockpaw)**_

 **Acornfoot - pale brown tabby with yellow eyes and dark brown paws**

 **Tumbleflight - white she cat with pale grey dapples**

 **Spottedbranch - white tom with black and ginger spots everywhere and green eyes**

 **Firestorm - vibrant solid ginger tom with unusually blue eyes**

 **Firfur - dark grey she-cat with green eyes**

 **Hickorybranch - thick-furred ginger tabby tom with green eyes**

 **Cherrypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mates with Larkscream, mother of Wrenpaw and Pipitpaw)**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Birchpaw - pale tabby she-cat with long skinny legs and tail; amber eyes**

 **Squirrelpaw - slim reddish brown she-cat with a darker, fluffy tail, long legs, and fiery orange eyes.**

 **Quailpaw - small fluffy brown mottled tom, with lean muscles and icy-blue eyes**

 **Wrenpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Pipitpaw - dusky brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Jaguarpaw - fluffy ginger tom with brown spots and green eyes**

 **Hemlockpaw - small and skinny light brown and silver flecked tom with black paws, grey eyes, and an oddly long tail comparative to his body size.**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Rootflower - dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws (mother of Hickorybranch and unborn kits)**

 **Paletiger - pale ginger she-cat with brown tiger like stripes and amber eyes (mother of Whiskers and Jaguarpaw)**

 **Cedarfur - brown she-cat with black feet (mates with Twigtail mother of Hemlockpaw)**

 **Ashfern - light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Twigkit and Sapkit)**

 **Silvershadow - black and white she cat with a silver ear tip and brown eyes (mates with Dirttail, expecting kits)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Barkbelly - (father of Quailpaw)**

 **Dappledwhisker - (mother of Quailpaw)**

 **Sweetwillow - grey she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Twigtail)**

 **Birchleap - greying pale silver tabby tom with blue eyes (mates with Spruceleap, father of Silvershadow, Spottedbranch, Quietstorm, Tumbleflight, and Firestorm (adopted))**

 **Spruceleap - old brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes (mates with Birchleap, mother of Silvershadow, Spottedbranch, Quietstorm, Tumbleflight, and Firestorm (adopted))**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Leafykit - black and white she-kit with blue eyes**

 **Olivekit - smooth short black fur, purple eyes, long tail**

 **Twigkit - skinny light grey she-kit**

 **Sapkit - cream coloured tom**

* * *

 **CreekClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Creekstar - white tom with green eyes**

 **Deputy: Stormstrike - gray tabby tom with long fur and many scars, mostly hidden by his pelt with pale green eyes (father of Lakepaw and Splashpaw)**

 **Medicine Cat: Icyflower - white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Lakepaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Morningdew - black and white she-cat with green eyes (mates with Blackflower, mother of Wickerpaw and Creekpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fogpaw)**_

 **Blackflower - black tom with blue eyes (mates with Morningdew, father of Wickerpaw and Creekpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**_

 **Lotusflower - black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Creekpaw)**_

 **Splashpetal - black she-cat with a bright pink nose, white spots, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Wickerpaw)**_

 **Frogfoot - black tom with white dapples, white tufts on his ears, a white splash on his chest, and amber eyes (ex-mates with Quietreed, father of Beetlekit and Willowkit)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Dropletpaw)**_

 **Streamripple, sleek-furred and slender she-cat with silver fur that's almost white, with darker silver stripes, and blazing green eyes, her claws are larger than average, and her tail is longer than average, she also has a scar from her ears to her fore-leg on her left side, and a nick in her right ear**

 **Blunttalon - long haired, brown tom with creamy brown/white paws and dark green eyes (mates with Whisperingwillow, father of Sleekkit, Pebblekit, and Hawkkit)**

 **Minnowtail - small blue gray she-cat with silver flecks and blue eyes**

 **Pikestrike - pale gray tom with mottled darker gray speckles and ears, and green eyes (mates with Lilybreeze, father of Dewkit)**

 **Ripplewater - sleek, silver furred she cat with blue, grey eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Lakepaw - beautiful well-groomed and sleek white she-cat with grey patches, and pale green eyes**

 **Splashpaw - small gray tabby with short, messy fur and bright yellow eyes**

 **Wickerpaw - brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Creekpaw - blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Dropletpaw - white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Fogpaw - silver colorpoint she-cat with a fluffy tail**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Quietreed - pretty, young pale-brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and mask, and green eyes (ex-mates with Frogfoot, mother of Beetlekit and Willowkit)**

 **Whisperingwillow - beauitful, sleek golden tabby with bright, green eyes tufted ears and white paws with a narrowed muzzle (mates with Blunttalon, mother of Sleekkit, Pebblekit, and Hawkkit)**

 **Lilybreeze - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes and a pale cream flower shaped flash on her chest (mates with Pikestrike, mother of Dewkit)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Beetlekit - messy furred black tom with a white chest, a single white forepaw, and amber eyes; has a long snout**

 **Willowkit - small, pale-brown tabby she-cat with white-tufts on her ears with long fur; heterochromia (green/amber)**

 **Sleekkit - small, flat footed, web pawed silver tabby, lighter paws with uneven sockens (the lighter silver paws) and light amber eyes**

 **Pebblekit - fluffed golden tabby**

 **Hawkkit - small brown tabby tom, long wipping tail and narrowed angered, blazed amber eyes**

 **Dewkit - pale gray long-haired tom with a white muzzle and tail tip; frosty blue eyes**

* * *

 **ForestClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Foreststar - long haired light brown tom with dark green eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Swiftstorm - white she-cat with brown tabby patches and green eyes**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Specklefern - grey Calico with green eyes and a slightly stubby tail**

 _ **(Appentice: Stoatpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Bearfoot - dark brown tabby tom with a stump tail**

 **Lilypool - cream tabby tom (trans male)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Galepaw)**_

 **Foxheart - reddish brown tom with white chest/belly, and green eyes (mates with Softwind, father of Stoatpaw and Meadowpaw, foster father of Mudpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Spotpaw)**_

 **Brambletail - brown tabby tom with a thick pelt and a white belly, and blue eyes (mates with Doveflight)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Mudpaw)**_

 **Russetblaze - reddish brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes and a long, messy pelt**

 _ **(Apprentice: Meadowpaw)**_

 **Addergaze - sandy brown short furred tom with bright yellow, snake-like eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Blossompaw)**_

 **Sandshade - small sandy brown she-cat with long fur and deep amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Emberpaw)**_

 **Falconbreeze - semi-fluffy white tom with amber eyes (mates with Shadowheart, father of Dirtkit, Spitkit, and Uglykit)**

 **Poppyspots - calico she-cat with bright green eyes**

 **Fernshine - pale brown tabby she-cat with thick chocolate brown stripes and paws; green eyes**

 **Thornspike - light gray beautiful tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, but with small patches of fur missing in some areas**

 **Blacktail - black and white tom with green eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Stoatpaw - brown tom with white chest/belly, a black tipped tail, and blue eyes**

 **Galepaw - dark ginger tom with a white muzzle and paws**

 **Spotpaw - stocky black tom with a large white spot covering his face like a mask and green eyes**

 **Meadowpaw - dilute calico she-cat with green eyes**

 **Mudpaw - dark brown tabby tom with lighter brown legs, darker brown swirling stripes, and amber eyes**

 **Blossompaw - bright ginger tabby she-cat; amber eyes and spiky fur (former loner)**

 **Emberpaw - dark ginger tabby tom with lighter ginger paws and belly, green eyes (former loner, Blossompaw's brother)**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Softwind - dark brown she-cat with blue eyes (mates with Foxheart, mother of Stoatpaw and Meadowpaw, foster mother of Mudpaw)**

 **Doveflight - small soft-furred long haired white she-cat with pale blue eyes (mates with Brambletail, expecting kits)**

 **Shadowheart - black she-cat with green eyes (mates with Falconbreeze, mother of Dirtkit, Spitkit, and Uglykit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Quietstorm - pure white she cat with blue eyes, is deaf (formally of TreeClan)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Dirtkit - dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Spitkit - white tom with black paws, tail, ears, and green eyes**

 **Uglykit - black lykoi looking tom with bulging amber eyes**

* * *

 **MoleClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Deafstar - black tom with amber eyes, deaf in one ear**

 ** _Deputy:_ Shadowfall - large black tom with long, thick fur. He has ragged scars littering his pelt and big blue eyes, as well as long claws and yellowed, jagged teeth**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Dappledleaf - reddish calico she-cat with a white muzzle, ears, and paws; green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Raccoonpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Weepingspring (mother of Rosemarytail, Bushear, and Sharptalon)**

 **Smokewhisper - tall, long-legged, lithe dark gray tabby she-cat with short sleek fur, and dark, reddish amber eyes, she has a large scar across her throat.**

 **Dirttail - dirt brown tom with amber eyes (mates with Silvershadow, father of unborn kits)**

 **Rosemarytail - dark ginger she-cat with a bushy, tabby striped tail and white underbelly**

 **Bushear - brown tom with white tipped ears, blue eyes**

 **Dustwhisker - pale ginger tom with a black muzzle and blue eyes**

 **Branchtail - black tom with a brown-tipped tail and blue eyes (mates with Woolypelt, father of Mistypaw, Berrypaw, Alpinekit, and Graykit)**

 **Rushfoot - long-legged pale brown tabby tom with white ears and green eyes (foster father of Blazekit)**

 **Stonefang - gray tabby tom with messy fur and long, sharp fangs**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Berrypaw - small black she-cat with white paws, chest, ears, and tail-tip, and blue eyes**

 **Mistypaw - white tom with black ears and blind blue eyes**

 **Darkpaw - dark gray tom with copper eyes**

 **Nightpaw - black she-cat with a white blaze on chest**

 **Ratpaw - gray, furless she-cat with a broken tail, crooked muzzle, white dapples on her back and face, like freckles, and amber eyes**

 **Raccoonpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a black 'mask' marking on her face**

 **Mosspaw - tiny brown/gray she-cat whose fur is always sticking up and pointing every which way no matter how many times she tries to groom it. She has one white paw and moss green eyes**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Woolypelt - long-haired pure white she-cat with a plumy tail and blue eyes; deaf (mates with Branchtail, mother of Mistypaw, Berrypaw, Alpinekit, and Graykit)**

 **Poppyfoot - slender, long-legged she-cat with cream colored fur and blue eyes (mother of Mosspaw)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Sharptalon - white tom, blue eyes, deaf (Early elder, due to being deaf)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Tunnelkit - sandy grey tom with a few darker streaks of grey, he has scars on his body, and dark brown eyes, blind in one eye**

 **Sunkit - beautiful, short furred she-cat with a blonde pelt and dark blue eyes**

 **Alpinekit - very pale gray tom with pale blue eyes**

 **Graykit - solid gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws**

 **Blazekit -white tom with flame colored ears, paws, and tail, and green eyes (former orphaned loner)**

* * *

 **Cats Outside of Clans**

 _ **Kittypets:**_

 **Polly - dark grey tabby with Darker grey stripes. Her stomach is slightly brown but light grey with spots. Her paws are a lighter grey and her muzzle is white and she has a paler grey face making her stripes more visible. Her eyes are a slightly dull lime green.**

 **Flossy - long-haired cream she-cat with long whiskers and a pale brown tabby marking on her forehead; emerald green eyes**

 _ **Loners:**_

 **Whiskers - pure white wiry furred she-cat with a pale striped tail**

 _ **Rogues:**_

 **North - thin white tom with yellow eyes**

 **Bite - smoky gray tom with one missing eye and twin scars running across his back**

 **Pepper - pale ginger tom with darker ginger flecks and broad shoulders and long claws; green eyes**


	4. The Gathering (MoleClan)

_**A/N: Guest, thank you :) Falconbreeze is a huge worrier!**_

 _ **Guest 2, thank you :) It explains in this chapter why the MoleClan leader is Deafstar**_

 _ **hewo there, thank you, but all of the clans already have deputies and medicine cats as of right now**_

* * *

Mosspaw padded towards the clearing of the forest, behind her mentor Smokewhisper. She didn't even have to look, to feel the eyes from CreekClan boring hatefully towards her, burning her pelt, and making her feel sick to her stomach.

She knew it was because of how she looked. It wasn't because her brownish grey fur stuck out in every which direction, no matter how much effort she put into grooming it, it was because she looked exactly like her father, her father who had killed CreekClan's former deputy and medicine cat, her father whose deeds had gotten her and her mother thrown into MoleClan in the first place.

She didn't think it was exactly fair, she didn't think that cats should have to pay for what their family members did.

"Hurry up!" Deadpaw hissed from behind her. Like her, he had never done anything wrong, in fact, he had been born into MoleClan. However, spending so much time in the damp darkness, seemed to have been placing a shadow over his heart.

It seemed that way for a lot of her clanmates, though, there were still some who hadn't been affected yet, like Berrypaw, who didn't really spend much time with any of the other cats, but seemed sweet none the less, and Ratpaw, whose appearance may have frightened any cat who wasn't in MoleClan, and even some who were, but she was honestly one of the sweetest cats that Mosspaw knew.

Or Branchtail, who was extremely nice, especially for a warrior of MoleClan, though he seemed to have some issues that she couldn't really understand.

Rushfoot, another warrior, was also extremely nice, perhaps even a little too nice.

Not only that, but all the kits were really nice, though she feared it wouldn't be long before living in the dark hardened their hearts.

She breathed out a sigh of relief, when they passed the CreekClan cats, she was glad to be away from their glares.

"Look, it's MoleClan!" she heard a cat exclaim from above her. She looked up, to find herself looking at tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, she appeared to be an apprentice like her.

She was sitting on a low hanging branch of a tree, next to a pale brown tom with darker tabby stripes, probably her mentor.

"Oh look, it's TreeClan, too afraid to get your paws wet!" Deadpaw spat.

"We're the closest clan to StarClan, not that you'd even come close to getting there, considering your clan is full of criminals!" a cat, whom Mosspaw couldn't see, spat.

"Shut up," Deadpaw growled, unsheathing his claws. Mosspaw tapped him on the shoulder with her tail.

"The truce remember?" she meowed.

"Whatever," he grumbled, but he sheathed his claws anyway, and they padded away from the TreeClan cats, until they reached a spot where they could still see what was happening, but they weren't close enough for another clan to taunt them.

"That is so unfair, I can't understand why the other clans hate us so much," Rushfoot meowed sadly.

"Just ignore them, I do," Smokewhisper meowed. Her voice surprised Mosspaw. Her mentor barely spoke. She wondered if it hurt for her to speak, due to the large scar across her throat. She never asked her though, but she could only imagine that it did.

"Is this your first gathering?"

Mosspaw looked away from her mentor, to look at the cat who had spoken. He was pretty small, smaller than her even, and he was dark brown, with darker swirling stripes. She knew he must have been from ForestClan, because he didn't smell like fish, like CreekClan did, and he didn't seem to hate her, like CreekClan also did, and he wasn't in a tree like the TreeClan cats.

"What's it to you?" Deadpaw spat.

"It's his first gathering, and my second," Mosspaw meowed, casting a glare at Deadpaw, was he trying to distance MoleClan even further away from the other clans?

"It's my first gathering too, I almost didn't get to come because I kept beating up by brother," he narrowed his eyes, "even though he deserved it."

Mosspaw felt a shiver run down her spine, she could feel the intense anger rolling off of this cat when he spoke about his brother, it was almost as strong as the anger she felt from CreekClan when they saw her.

"Mudpaw, stop talking to those ugly MoleClan cats and come sit with us!" a light grey tortoiseshell she-cat meowed, as she padded over to them.

"Who are you calling ugly?" Deadpaw growled, unsheathing his claws.

"The truce, remember?" Mosspaw hissed in his ear.

"They're just asking for it," he grumbled.

"No, you're asking for it by existing in the first place! No one wants you here!" the grey tortoiseshell spat with her fur bristling.

The leaves behind Mosspaw rustled, as Dirttail went to stand between Deadpaw and the grey tortoiseshell.

"Why don't you go and sit back with your clan instead of bothering our apprentices?" he meowed lowly.

"But the point of the gathering is so the clans can talk with each other," the tortoiseshell protested.

"But you were just faulting me for talking to MoleClan, Meadowpaw," Mudpaw meowed, narrowing his eyes with confusion.

Meadowpaw's eyes suddenly widened in horror, and she took a step back.

"Oh my StarClan, she's hideous!" she wailed, before tearing off to go join her clanmates.

Mosspaw turned her head, to see Ratpaw scurrying back to hide behind her mentor, Dustwhisker.

The pale ginger tom was glaring at the spot where Meadowpaw had been standing previously.

Mosspaw felt anger burn at the she-cats words, it was hard enough to get Ratpaw to come here in the first place, and she figured that after this, she would probably never want to leave the tunnels ever again.

Mudpaw started making his way towards Ratpaw, and Mosspaw took a step forward, trying to decide whether or not she should block his path. She didn't want to start a fight, but she also didn't want him hurting her denmate more than his denmate already had.

"Cats don't see everything the same way," he began. Mosspaw took a step back, feeling slightly confused, it didn't seem like he was going to be mean to Ratpaw after all.

"I met this cat tonight named Lotusflower who really loves fish, but do I love fish? No, that would be inconceivable!"

"What point is he trying to make?" Deadpaw hissed in her ear.

Mosspaw shrugged, she didn't say anything back, instead, she just concentrated on watching the conversation unfold.

"Are you comparing me to prey? Because I'm not," Ratpaw squeaked out.

"No! What I'm trying to say is, just because mouse-brains like Meadowpaw call you ugly, doesn't make it true."

"Everyone thinks I'm ugly, even some of my own denmates still wince when they see me," Ratpaw meowed sadly, staring down at her paws.

"I don't think you're ugly," Mosspaw meowed to her denmate, nuzzling her cheek.

"Nor do I," Dustwhisker meowed.

"Me neither," Rushfoot agreed.

Ratpaw started to emerge a little bit out into the open again, when Deadpaw meowed,

"I kind of thing she's ugly."

Sending her scurrying back behind Dustwhisker.

"Good going dirt eater," Mudpaw spat, shooting an apologetic glance at Ratpaw, before running off to go join his clanmates.

Mosspaw wondered why he had left so suddenly, when she got the answer, in the form of Creekstar's voice yowling over the din for everyone sit down and listen, that the gathering was beginning.

She sat down in between Smokewhisper and Deadpaw, feeling slightly angry at the way he talked to Ratpaw, she couldn't think about that right now though.

She looked up at her leader, wondering if he was nervous. This was his first gathering as leader since Molestar lost his last life.

"Cats of all clans, we have news, we have been smelling TreeClan scents on our territory," Creekstar began.

"That's impossible! TreeClan cats rarely ever touch the grounds!" a cat yowled from the trees.

"Are you calling us liars?" Stormstrike, the CreekClan deputy, growled.

"Well, I don't see how you lot can smell anything over the putrid scent of fish!" another TreeClan cat spat.

"That is enough."

This came from Mossyleg, the TreeClan deputy.

"If cats from TreeClan have been trespassing, we will deal with them accordingly, but right now is not the time to fight about this, this is a gathering, remember?"

"Fine, but if we catch any TreeClan cat on our territory, we will deal with them," Stormstrike growled.

"Do you have anything else to add Creekstar?" Foreststar asked.  
Creekstar shook his head, and Foreststar stood up.

"Things are going great in ForestClan, the prey is running well, and one of our Queens, Doveflight is expecting kits."

"I heard you took in two loners!" a TreeClan cat yowled.

"Yes, we did take in two loners, but they left their loner lifestyles behind them, and they are clan cats now, through and through."

"But loners bring nothing but trouble!" the TreeClan cat exclaimed.

"Shut up you flea-bitten squirrel! Emberpaw and Blossompaw have not caused any trouble, unlike your precious clan-born clanmates who seem to be trespassing onto another clan's territories!" Mudpaw growled.

"Enough! This gathering is not a place for fighting!" Mossyleg exclaimed.

"He started it," Mudpaw spat.

Mosspaw couldn't help but to wince, when a reddish brown tom cuffed him over the ear, claws unsheathed.

"Respect Mossyleg, even though she's from another clan, she's still a deputy," he hissed.

Mudpaw grumbled something she couldn't hear, and he sat down, looking furious.

She looked up at the moon, relieved to see it shining big and brightly in the sky. She was afraid that all of their arguing tonight might have angered StarClan.

"If we're ready to get back to the gathering, I have some news to share," Treestar meowed.

He waited a few moments, before standing up and meowing.

"TreeClan is doing good, one of our kits recently became an apprentice, his name is Hemlockpaw, and he is with us here tonight."

Treestar flicked his tail towards a tree, though she couldn't see any cats through all the colourful leaves.

"Also one of our queens, Silvershadow, is expecting kits."

Mosspaw heard a quiet gasp from behind her, and when she turned her head, she could have sworn she saw both pride and worry shining in Dirttail's eyes.

She shook her head, playing it off as a trick of the moonlight, after all, what would he care about Treestar's news?

"If that's everything, perhaps we should call this gathering to an end?" Creekstar meowed.

"Um, I haven't gone yet," Deafstar glared at the CreekClan warrior.

"Oh my apologies, I thought you were still the deputy."

"No, Shadowfall is the deputy," Deafstar meowed evenly.

"Yeah, it should be apparent from where I'm sitting," Shadowfall spat from his spot beside Swiftstorm, the ForestClan deputy.

"Okay, my mistake, just continue, I want to go home," Creekstar sighed.

"We too took in a loner, a kit named Blazekit, Rushfoot has offered to be his foster father, one of our kits has also become an apprentice, his name is Deadpaw-"

"What kind of name is Deadpaw?"

Once again, it was a TreeClan cat who had decided to call out.

"When he was a kit, he was born dead for a few moments, but luckily, Dappledleaf was able to revive him," Deafstar meowed, not sounding all that bothered about being interrupted.

"Is that all? Can we please go home now?" Creekstar groaned.

"I want to get home too, I feel uncomfortable being this close to the ground," Treestar agreed.

"Yeah, that's it," Deafstar sighed, leaving Mosspaw to wonder if he really was finished saying all that he wanted to say.

She hoped that he wouldn't continue to let the other leaders push him around, but she also didn't want him to turn out how the other clans suspected every MoleClan member to be.

"That was a pretty exciting gathering," Deadpaw meowed as they padded back towards the tunnels.

"Yes, it was," Mosspaw agreed. She just hoped that the next one wouldn't be as exciting, or it could end in bloodshed.

* * *

 **Character List!**

 **TreeClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Treestar - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Mossyleg - lovely, long legged black coated she-cat, sploches of white coat her fur, a sharp ending muzzle and tufted, pointed ears, dark lovely shaded green eyes**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Yewheart - orange tabby tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Birchpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Acaciafur - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Squirrelpaw)**_

 **Twigtail - silver grey tom with a long skinny tail and grey eyes (mates with Cedarful, father of Hemlockpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Quailpaw)**_

 **Beechstripe - pale brown tom with darker tabby stripes, long legs, and leaf green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Wrenpaw)**_

 **Pinestripe - pale brown tom with darker tabby stripes, long legs, and leaf green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pipitpaw)**_

 **Larkscream - dusky brown tom with black spots and amber eyes (mates with Cherrypelt, father of Wrenpaw and Pipitpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Jaguarpaw)**_

 **Leaftail - brown she-cat with black stripes, white paws, muzzle, throat, and belly**

 _ **(Apprentice: Hemlockpaw)**_

 **Acornfoot - pale brown tabby with yellow eyes and dark brown paws**

 **Tumbleflight - white she cat with pale grey dapples**

 **Spottedbranch - white tom with black and ginger spots everywhere and green eyes**

 **Firestorm - vibrant solid ginger tom with unusually blue eyes**

 **Firfur - dark grey she-cat with green eyes**

 **Hickorybranch - thick-furred ginger tabby tom with green eyes**

 **Cherrypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mates with Larkscream, mother of Wrenpaw and Pipitpaw)**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Birchpaw - pale tabby she-cat with long skinny legs and tail; amber eyes**

 **Squirrelpaw - slim reddish brown she-cat with a darker, fluffy tail, long legs, and fiery orange eyes.**

 **Quailpaw - small fluffy brown mottled tom, with lean muscles and icy-blue eyes**

 **Wrenpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Pipitpaw - dusky brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Jaguarpaw - fluffy ginger tom with brown spots and green eyes**

 **Hemlockpaw - small and skinny light brown and silver flecked tom with black paws, grey eyes, and an oddly long tail comparative to his body size.**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Rootflower - dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws (mother of Hickorybranch and unborn kits)**

 **Paletiger - pale ginger she-cat with brown tiger like stripes and amber eyes (mother of Whiskers and Jaguarpaw)**

 **Cedarfur - brown she-cat with black feet (mates with Twigtail mother of Hemlockpaw)**

 **Ashfern - light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Twigkit and Sapkit)**

 **Silvershadow - black and white she cat with a silver ear tip and brown eyes (expecting kits)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Barkbelly - (father of Quailpaw)**

 **Dappledwhisker - (mother of Quailpaw)**

 **Sweetwillow - grey she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Twigtail)**

 **Birchleap - greying pale silver tabby tom with blue eyes (mates with Spruceleap, father of Silvershadow, Spottedbranch, Quietstorm, Tumbleflight, and Firestorm (adopted))**

 **Spruceleap - old brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes (mates with Birchleap, mother of Silvershadow, Spottedbranch, Quietstorm, Tumbleflight, and Firestorm (adopted))**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Leafykit - black and white she-kit with blue eyes**

 **Olivekit - smooth short black fur, purple eyes, long tail**

 **Twigkit - skinny light grey she-kit**

 **Sapkit - cream coloured tom**

* * *

 **CreekClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Creekstar - white tom with green eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Stormstrike - gray tabby tom with long fur and many scars, mostly hidden by his pelt with pale green eyes (father of Lakepaw and Splashpaw)**

 **Medicine Cat: Icyflower - white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Lakepaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Morningdew - black and white she-cat with green eyes (mates with Blackflower, mother of Wickerpaw and Creekpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fogpaw)**_

 **Blackflower - black tom with blue eyes (mates with Morningdew, father of Wickerpaw and Creekpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**_

 **Lotusflower - black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Creekpaw)**_

 **Splashpetal - black she-cat with a bright pink nose, white spots, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Wickerpaw)**_

 **Frogfoot - black tom with white dapples, white tufts on his ears, a white splash on his chest, and amber eyes (ex-mates with Quietreed, father of Beetlekit and Willowkit)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Dropletpaw)**_

 **Streamripple, sleek-furred and slender she-cat with silver fur that's almost white, with darker silver stripes, and blazing green eyes, her claws are larger than average, and her tail is longer than average, she also has a scar from her ears to her fore-leg on her left side, and a nick in her right ear**

 **Blunttalon - long haired, brown tom with creamy brown/white paws and dark green eyes (mates with Whisperingwillow, father of Sleekkit, Pebblekit, and Hawkkit)**

 **Minnowtail - small blue gray she-cat with silver flecks and blue eyes**

 **Pikestrike - pale gray tom with mottled darker gray speckles and ears, and green eyes (mates with Lilybreeze, father of Dewkit)**

 **Ripplewater - sleek, silver furred she cat with blue, grey eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Lakepaw - beautiful well-groomed and sleek white she-cat with grey patches, and pale green eyes**

 **Splashpaw - small gray tabby with short, messy fur and bright yellow eyes**

 **Wickerpaw - brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Creekpaw - blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Dropletpaw - white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Fogpaw - silver colorpoint she-cat with a fluffy tail**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Quietreed - pretty, young pale-brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and mask, and green eyes (ex-mates with Frogfoot, mother of Beetlekit and Willowkit)**

 **Whisperingwillow - beauitful, sleek golden tabby with bright, green eyes tufted ears and white paws with a narrowed muzzle (mates with Blunttalon, mother of Sleekkit, Pebblekit, and Hawkkit)**

 **Lilybreeze - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes and a pale cream flower shaped flash on her chest (mates with Pikestrike, mother of Dewkit)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Beetlekit - messy furred black tom with a white chest, a single white forepaw, and amber eyes; has a long snout**

 **Willowkit - small, pale-brown tabby she-cat with white-tufts on her ears with long fur; heterochromia (green/amber)**

 **Sleekkit - small, flat footed, web pawed silver tabby, lighter paws with uneven sockens (the lighter silver paws) and light amber eyes**

 **Pebblekit - fluffed golden tabby**

 **Hawkkit - small brown tabby tom, long wipping tail and narrowed angered, blazed amber eyes**

 **Dewkit - pale gray long-haired tom with a white muzzle and tail tip; frosty blue eyes**

* * *

 **ForestClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Foreststar - long haired light brown tom with dark green eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Swiftstorm - white she-cat with brown tabby patches and green eyes**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Specklefern - grey Calico with green eyes and a slightly stubby tail**

 _ **(Appentice: Stoatpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Bearfoot - dark brown tabby tom with a stump tail**

 **Lilypool - cream tabby tom (trans male)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Galepaw)**_

 **Foxheart - reddish brown tom with white chest/belly, and green eyes (mates with Softwind, father of Stoatpaw and Meadowpaw, foster father of Mudpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Spotpaw)**_

 **Brambletail - brown tabby tom with a thick pelt and a white belly, and blue eyes (mates with Doveflight)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Mudpaw)**_

 **Russetblaze - reddish brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes and a long, messy pelt**

 _ **(Apprentice: Meadowpaw)**_

 **Addergaze - sandy brown short furred tom with bright yellow, snake-like eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Blossompaw)**_

 **Sandshade - small sandy brown she-cat with long fur and deep amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Emberpaw)**_

 **Falconbreeze - semi-fluffy white tom with amber eyes (mates with Shadowheart, father of Dirtkit, Spitkit, and Uglykit)**

 **Poppyspots - calico she-cat with bright green eyes**

 **Fernshine - pale brown tabby she-cat with thick chocolate brown stripes and paws; green eyes**

 **Thornspike - light gray beautiful tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, but with small patches of fur missing in some areas**

 **Blacktail - black and white tom with green eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Stoatpaw - brown tom with white chest/belly, a black tipped tail, and blue eyes**

 **Galepaw - dark ginger tom with a white muzzle and paws**

 **Spotpaw - stocky black tom with a large white spot covering his face like a mask and green eyes**

 **Meadowpaw - dilute calico she-cat with green eyes**

 **Mudpaw - dark brown tabby tom with lighter brown legs, darker brown swirling stripes, and amber eyes**

 **Blossompaw - bright ginger tabby she-cat; amber eyes and spiky fur (former loner)**

 **Emberpaw - dark ginger tabby tom with lighter ginger paws and belly, green eyes (former loner, Blossompaw's brother)**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Softwind - dark brown she-cat with blue eyes (mates with Foxheart, mother of Stoatpaw and Meadowpaw, foster mother of Mudpaw)**

 **Doveflight - small soft-furred long haired white she-cat with pale blue eyes (mates with Brambletail, expecting kits)**

 **Shadowheart - black she-cat with green eyes (mates with Falconbreeze, mother of Dirtkit, Spitkit, and Uglykit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Quietstorm - pure white she cat with blue eyes, is deaf (formally of TreeClan)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Dirtkit - dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Spitkit - white tom with black paws, tail, ears, and green eyes**

 **Uglykit - black lykoi looking tom with bulging amber eyes**

* * *

 **MoleClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Deafstar - black tom with amber eyes, deaf in one ear**

 ** _Deputy:_ Shadowfall - large black tom with long, thick fur. He has ragged scars littering his pelt and big blue eyes, as well as long claws and yellowed, jagged teeth**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Dappledleaf - reddish calico she-cat with a white muzzle, ears, and paws; green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Raccoonpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Weepingspring (mother of Rosemarytail, Bushear, and Sharptalon)**

 **Dirttail - dirt brown tom with amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Deadpaw)**_

 **Smokewhisper - tall, long-legged, lithe dark gray tabby she-cat with short sleek fur, and dark, reddish amber eyes, she has a large scar across her throat.**

 _ **(Apprentice: Mosspaw)**_

 **Rosemarytail - dark ginger she-cat with a bushy, tabby striped tail and white underbelly**

 _ **(Apprentice: Darkpaw)**_

 **Bushear - brown tom with white tipped ears, blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Nightpaw)**_

 **Dustwhisker - pale ginger tom with a black muzzle and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Ratpaw)**_

 **Rushfoot - long-legged pale brown tabby tom with white ears and green eyes (foster father of Blazekit)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Berrypaw)**_

 **Branchtail - black tom with a brown-tipped tail and blue eyes (mates with Woolypelt, father of Mistypaw, Berrypaw, Alpinekit, and Graykit)**

 **Stonefang - gray tabby tom with messy fur and long, sharp fangs**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Raccoonpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a black 'mask' marking on her face**

 **Berrypaw - small black she-cat with white paws, chest, ears, and tail-tip, and blue eyes**

 **Mistypaw - white tom with black ears and blind blue eyes**

 **Darkpaw - dark gray tom with copper eyes**

 **Nightpaw - black she-cat with a white blaze on chest**

 **Ratpaw - gray, furless she-cat with a broken tail, crooked muzzle, white dapples on her back and face, like freckles, and amber eyes**

 **Mosspaw - tiny brown/gray she-cat whose fur is always sticking up and pointing every which way no matter how many times she tries to groom it. She has one white paw and moss green eyes**

 **Deadpaw - black tom with white paws**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Woolypelt - long-haired pure white she-cat with a plumy tail and blue eyes; deaf (mates with Branchtail, mother of Mistypaw, Berrypaw, Alpinekit, and Graykit)**

 **Poppyfoot - slender, long-legged she-cat with cream colored fur and blue eyes (mother of Mosspaw)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Sharptalon - white tom, blue eyes, deaf (Early elder, due to being deaf)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Tunnelkit - sandy grey tom with a few darker streaks of grey, he has scars on his body, and dark brown eyes, blind in one eye**

 **Sunkit - beautiful, short furred she-cat with a blonde pelt and dark blue eyes**

 **Alpinekit - very pale gray tom with pale blue eyes**

 **Graykit - solid gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws**

 **Blazekit -white tom with flame colored ears, paws, and tail, and green eyes (former orphaned loner)**

* * *

 **Cats Outside of Clans**

 _ **Kittypets:**_

 **Polly - dark grey tabby with Darker grey stripes. Her stomach is slightly brown but light grey with spots. Her paws are a lighter grey and her muzzle is white and she has a paler grey face making her stripes more visible. Her eyes are a slightly dull lime green.**

 **Flossy - long-haired cream she-cat with long whiskers and a pale brown tabby marking on her forehead; emerald green eyes**

 _ **Loners:**_

 **Whiskers - pure white wiry furred she-cat with a pale striped tail**

 _ **Rogues:**_

 **North - thin white tom with yellow eyes**

 **Bite - smoky gray tom with one missing eye and twin scars running across his back**

 **Pepper - pale ginger tom with darker ginger flecks and broad shoulders and long claws; green eyes**


	5. Polly's Plan

_**A/N: Random Fan, thank you so much :) your comment made me so happy, would you like Splashpetal to have a POV chapter? It won't be in CreekClan's next chapter, but the one after that.**_

 _ **Random Fan's Sis, thank you :)**_

 _ **Guest, thank you :)**_

* * *

Polly peered through the wooden slats of her fence, focusing on the woods just beyond her house.

Her paws itched to go to those woods, to see what was out there. Constant sounds came from there, birds chirping, squirrels chittering, and even the sounds of other cats, reminding her that out there somewhere, there were cats just like her, but different. Cats who had endless territory, cats who weren't locked away in a small back yard.

She shook her head and let out a sigh, she loved her twolegs, and she was grateful for all the food and affection they gave her, but she needed more, she didn't think she could last another minute in such a small territory.

"Are you looking at the forest again?"  
Polly nearly jumped out of her skin, when she saw her neighbour, Flossy, standing behind her.

Unlike her, it was easy for Flossy to hop over the fence, she could go to the forest anytime she wanted to, not that she ever would. She wasn't the bravest of sorts, Polly didn't hold it against her though, Flossy was the kindest cat she'd ever met.

"Yes, sometimes I can hear cats out there, what do you think they're like?" Polly asked.

"Oh those cats? Those are wild cats! They will kill you without batting an eye!" Flossy exclaimed with her green eyes wide and her fur bristled.

"And who told you that?" Polly asked. It didn't seem plausible to her that cats would kill one another.

"Stanley, he said that he met one of those forest cats once, and they attacked him, and that's how he got that rip in his ear."

"Well, if all he got was a ripped ear, then I think he got off easy, if the forest cats are really as bad as he says," Polly meowed, looking towards the forest again, wishing she could just catch a glimpse of one of these cats.

She felt the warmth of Flossy's pelt against hers as the other she-cat stood next to her.

"You really want to explore out there, don't you?" she meowed softly.

"Yes!" Polly exclaimed, barely able to contain her excitement, "It's just so breathtaking, look at all the trees!" she took a deep breath through the slat, "do you smell that Flossy? It's the smell of freedom!"

"Or the smell of danger, I'm sorry Polly, I hate to be that cat, but I don't think you would last one minute out there, you know, with your condition."  
Flossy looked down at her paws.

"I can so survive out there!" Polly huffed, feeling her fur bristle.

Her fence suddenly shook as Stanley hopped on top of it.

"I don't see how you can survive anything when you can't even jump over your own fence," he sneered.

Polly rolled her eyes, and bumped her hip against the fence, letting out a small smirk of satisfaction when the tom fell off with a yowl.

"That wasn't nice!" he panted when he made it back to the top of the fence.

"Neither is climbing on my fence! Get off my territory!" Polly growled, bumping the fence again.

She knew she was being mean, but what Stanley said really stung. Maybe she couldn't survive in the forest, after all, she couldn't even manage to get over her own fence.

"Wow Polly, what's gotten into you?" Flossy asked, looking slightly afraid.

"I'm sorry," Polly sighed, digging her claws into the dirt, "It's just that Stanley, he makes me so mad sometimes!"

"Don't listen to Stanley, he's just a kitten, he doesn't know anything," Flossy meowed.

"I'm not a kitten!" Stanley protested from outside the fence.

"But you agree with him, you don't think I could survive out in the forest either," Polly meowed, ignoring Stanley.

"I know Polly, and I'm sorry but-"

"No!" Polly spat, cutting her off, "I'll go out there, and I will make a name for myself amongst the forest cats, the next time you see me, I won't be just poor Polly living in her tiny territory, I'll have a new name, with a larger territory, and I will befriend cats who actually believe in me!"

"It's not that I don't believe in you, it's just that I don't want anything to happen to you," Flossy meowed.

"Right, I hear my twoleg calling for me," Polly lied, turning to go back into her house.

She didn't really hear her calling, but she just wanted an excuse to be away from Flossy and Stanley.

When she stumbled through the pet door, she was greeted with the warm embrace of her twoleg, who held her close, and nuzzled the top of her head with her cheek.  
Polly let out a purr of content, could she really leave all of this behind? A loving twoleg, a bowl full of delicious food? A warm bed to sleep in every night?

She then felt the call of the forest, like it was tugging on ever fibre of her being. She knew she had to do this, and she wouldn't be satisfied until she did.

* * *

 **Cats Outside of Clans**

 _ **Kittypets:**_

 **Polly - dark grey tabby with Darker grey stripes. Her stomach is slightly brown but light grey with spots. Her paws are a lighter grey and her muzzle is white and she has a paler grey face making her stripes more visible. Her eyes are a slightly dull lime green.**

 **Flossy - long-haired cream she-cat with long whiskers and a pale brown tabby marking on her forehead; emerald green eyes**

 **Stanley - white tom with blue eyes**

 _ **Loners:**_

 **Whiskers - pure white wiry furred she-cat with a pale striped tail**

 _ **Rogues:**_

 **North - thin white tom with yellow eyes**

 **Bite - smoky gray tom with one missing eye and twin scars running across his back**

 **Pepper - pale ginger tom with darker ginger flecks and broad shoulders and long claws; green eyes**

 **Thorn - flame-colored tabby she-cat with white paws and green eyes**

 **Mossydawn - thin, smoky black she-cat with blue eyes (formally of MoleClan, mother of Branchtail and Dustwhisker, foster mother of Dice)**

 **Dice - white she-cat with large, smoky black patches and yellow eyes**

* * *

 **A _/N: Thanks to Wolfjem for submitting Thorn, Mossydawn, and Dice_**


	6. The Worrisome Dream (TreeClan)

_**A/N: Guest, aw I hope your day today is not horrible!**_

 _ **Random Fan, thank you :) and you're welcome :)**_

 _ **Sparkie, I love how excited you are about these updates XD**_

 _ **A/N 2: This chapter didn't feature a lot of the characters, because on this go-around, I've decided to focus on the kits and the queens, so yeah, nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed it**_

* * *

Sapkit peeked out of the hollow of the tree, wishing he could climb out there and be with the others.

He stuck his head out a little further, when his mother wrapped her soft grey tail around him, and pulled him back in.

"I want to go out there," he complained. He was tired of being stuck in the hollow all day with no one to hang out with but she-cats.

"You're not old enough yet, I don't want you to fall to your death," his mother meowed, before shooting a look of sympathy over at Rootflower.

Sapkit didn't remember Birchstripe, Rootflower's late mate who had fallen out of a tree, but he knew she must have missed him very much.

The other queen in return showed no response, she was just staring off into the distance, like Sapkit had often seen her do.

With a sigh, Sapkit turned to Silvershadow, the newest queen in the hollow.

"Hi Silvershadow, are your kits going to be here soon? Are any of them going to be toms?" he asked. He hoped so!

"Not for another couple of moons, and only StarClan knows what they'll be," Silvershadow meowed, with her eyes glittering with amusement.

Twigkit, Sapkit's sister, lifted her head. Her eyes were still half closed and goopy with sleep.

"What's going on?" she asked with a yawn.

"Just talking to Silvershadow about her kits," Sapkit meowed.

Leafykit suddenly sat up.

"I just had a dream!"

"What was it about dear?" Cedarfur asked. Her kit, Hemlockpaw, had recently become an apprentice, but she was still in the nursery, looking after the kits who had lost their mothers, Leafykit, and Olivekit, along with Paletiger, who was Jaguarpaw's mother.

"There was a battle between CreekClan and TreeClan!" Leafykit exclaimed with her blue eyes opened wide in horror.

Sapkit felt his own pelt bristle with fear. He didn't want to get in a battle with another clan! He looked over at his sister, who was sleeping again, he couldn't imagine his life without her, or his mother, or anyone in the nursery, even if they were all smelly she-cats.

"Were the apprentices telling you about the gathering again?" Paletiger asked.

"Well, yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Leafkykit asked.

"Perhaps they told you about CreekClan accusing us of tresspassing, and your mind just decided to wander while you slept," Paletiger meowed.

"But he spoke to me! The cat with stars in his fur, he said it would happen!" Leakfykit wailed.

"I don't think we should disregard this, I think we should talk to Treestar and see what he says," Ashfern meowed.

Sapkit agreed with his mother, he figured that it'd be better to be safe than sorry. What if they thought it was just a dream, and CreekClan invaded when they weren't even prepared?

"Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!" Olivekit growled without lifting her head.

"Yeah, we're trying to sleep," Twigkit echoed.

"Get over it, I'm telling them about my important dream, a dream that probably means that I should be the medicine cat apprentice!" Leafykit hissed.

"Kits, stop fighting, if we are really to go to war with CreekClan, then we need to save our fighting energy on them, and not on each other," Ashfern meowed.

"You can't be the medicine cat apprentice, Birchpaw is the medicine cat apprentice!" Twigkit spat, completely disregarding what her mother had just said.

"Well, Yewheart is really old, maybe he'll die or move to the elder den by the time I become an apprentice."

"Didn't I say to stop fighting?" Ashfern growled.

Even though her growl wasn't directed at him, Sapkit couldn't stop the shiver that travelled down his spine. His mother was super scary when she was angry.

His sister however, seemed to be unaffected by it.

"I was just explaining to her why she couldn't be the medicine cat apprentice," she protested.

"Don't back talk your mother," Cedarfur meowed softly.

"I think I can parent my own kit!" Ashfern spat.

Cedarfur shrank back.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just trying to help."

"Well, if I need your help, I'll ask for it, until then, stay out of my business!"

Sapkit pushed himself down as flat as possible, and covered his ear with his tail, trying to drown out the noise. He hated when queens fought, especially when his mother was involved in one of the fights, which was often.

"Calm down Ashfern, can't you see you're scaring your kit?" Silvershadow meowed.

Sapkit let out a small wail of pain, when his mother nipped his tail.

"Stop behaving that way, you are going to be a warrior someday, warriors don't get scared!"

Her green eyes, which were blazing with fury, struck even more fear in him, which in turn, only made her look angrier.

After glaring at him for what seemed like forever, she finally tore her gaze away, shaking her head.

"At least I have one kit who will make a suitable warrior one day," she muttered under her breath. Though, she wasn't quiet enough that Sapkit didn't hear her.

What she said, was like a thorn slicing straight through his heart. He wasn't a coward, he just didn't like loud noises, or fighting, or birds, or okay, so maybe he was a bit of a coward, but that didn't mean that she shouldn't love him, right?

He shook his head, feeling angry with himself, of course his mother loved him, she had to, she was his mother!

Though, when he thought back to it, she always seemed to favour Twigkit more.

She would always talk to her more, groom her more, and judging by their size difference, it was easy to see that she fed her more as well.

Maybe I should have been named Twigkit instead, Sapkit thought to himself, or maybe he was just imagining the whole thing. Maybe his fear was causing his mind to play tricks on him. Maybe his mother really did love them both the same.

"What's wrong with you? You look like you have to make dirt, but you can't go," Twigkit meowed.

"Huh?" Sapkit opened his eyes, and looked at his sister, "Oh sorry, I was just thinking about the dream that Leafykit had," he lied.

At the mention of that, a new flood of worries filled his mind.

What if there was a battle? What if CreekClan managed to wipe out all of TreeClan? He knew that StarClan awaited every cat in his clan, and there was endless fields full of endless prey, but he wasn't ready to go there yet, not when there was so much to learn where he was right now, and he wasn't ready for any of his clanmates to be taken either.

"Just ignore Leafykit, she's just making that up so she can be the medicine cat apprentice," Twigkit meowed.

"But what if it is true?"

"Then we will fight, on our territory, which will give us the advantage, those fish cats will just slip right off the trees," Ashfern meowed.

"Oh, I hope they don't get hurt," Sapkit meowed. Even though they were from a different clan, who would possibly be battling his clan, he still didn't want to see any cat get hurt.

"No one will get hurt if they stay in their own territory," Ashfern growled.

Sapkit let out a sigh of relief, when Quailpaw came into the hollow with a few mice in his jaws.

He dropped them in the centre.

"There is some fresh kill," he meowed softly.

"Obviously! And speak up, I can hear a mouse breaking wind over your quiet meow!" Ashfern spat.

"Don't be rude, Ashfern," Cedarfur meowed, turning to Quailpaw, "Thank you for the food, how is Hemlockpaw doing? He's alright isn't he?"

"He's doing good, I think, we don't really talk, but last I saw, he was practicing battle moves with Leaftail," Quailpaw meowed. Despite Ashfern's distaste of his quiet meow, he did nothing to make it louder, which caused her to let out a small hiss of annoyance.

"And what about Jaguarpaw?" Paletiger asked.

"He went on hunting patrol with me, Twigtail, and Larkscream."

"Oh Twigtail," Cedarfur's eyes gleamed with love and longing, "Once Leafykit and Olivekit have made their way out of here, I will return to the warrior's tree."

"Well, you don't have to stay here now, they're both eating fresh kill, and none of them are your kits, and frankly well, you're just taking up space," Ashfern meowed.

"I suckled both of these kits, I have you know!" Cedarfur spat.

Sapkit jumped and bristled at the sound of her voice, he had never heard her speak so loudly, or so angrily before.

She must have noticed his reaction, because her face softened, and she wrapped her tail around him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, are you okay?" she asked.

"Of course he's okay, now get away from my kit, he needs to learn not to be codded all the time!" Ashfern spat.

Sapkit suppressed a squeal of pain, when she sank her teeth into his scruff, and yanked him away from Cedarfur.

"He'll learn all that when he's an apprentice, let him be a kit," Cedarfur meowed sternly.

"You raised your kit your way, let me raise mine my way, and then we'll see who turns out to be the better warrior in the end," Ashfern growled.

Sapkit realized then and there, that maybe the battle with CreekClan wasn't the only battle he had to worry about, there seemed to be one brewing right there in the nursery.

* * *

 **TreeClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Treestar - dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Mossyleg - lovely, long legged black coated she-cat, sploches of white coat her fur, a sharp ending muzzle and tufted, pointed ears, dark lovely shaded green eyes**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Yewheart - orange tabby tom with golden eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Birchpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Acaciafur - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Squirrelpaw)**_

 **Twigtail - silver grey tom with a long skinny tail and grey eyes (mates with Cedarful, father of Hemlockpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Quailpaw)**_

 **Beechstripe - pale brown tom with darker tabby stripes, long legs, and leaf green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Wrenpaw)**_

 **Pinestripe - pale brown tom with darker tabby stripes, long legs, and leaf green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Pipitpaw)**_

 **Larkscream - dusky brown tom with black spots and amber eyes (mates with Cherrypelt, father of Wrenpaw and Pipitpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Jaguarpaw)**_

 **Leaftail - brown she-cat with black stripes, white paws, muzzle, throat, and belly**

 _ **(Apprentice: Hemlockpaw)**_

 **Acornfoot - pale brown tabby with yellow eyes and dark brown paws**

 **Tumbleflight - white she cat with pale grey dapples**

 **Spottedbranch - white tom with black and ginger spots everywhere and green eyes**

 **Firestorm - vibrant solid ginger tom with unusually blue eyes**

 **Firfur - dark grey she-cat with green eyes**

 **Hickorybranch - thick-furred ginger tabby tom with green eyes**

 **Cherrypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mates with Larkscream, mother of Wrenpaw and Pipitpaw)**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Birchpaw - pale tabby she-cat with long skinny legs and tail; amber eyes**

 **Squirrelpaw - slim reddish brown she-cat with a darker, fluffy tail, long legs, and fiery orange eyes.**

 **Quailpaw - small fluffy brown mottled tom, with lean muscles and icy-blue eyes**

 **Wrenpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Pipitpaw - dusky brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Jaguarpaw - fluffy ginger tom with brown spots and green eyes**

 **Hemlockpaw - small and skinny light brown and silver flecked tom with black paws, grey eyes, and an oddly long tail comparative to his body size.**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Rootflower - dark ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and paws (mother of Hickorybranch and unborn kits)**

 **Paletiger - pale ginger she-cat with brown tiger like stripes and amber eyes (mother of Whiskers and Jaguarpaw)**

 **Cedarfur - brown she-cat with black feet (mates with Twigtail mother of Hemlockpaw)**

 **Ashfern - light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother of Twigkit and Sapkit)**

 **Silvershadow - black and white she cat with a silver ear tip and brown eyes (mates with Dirttail, expecting kits)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Barkbelly - (father of Quailpaw)**

 **Dappledwhisker - (mother of Quailpaw)**

 **Sweetwillow - grey she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Twigtail)**

 **Birchleap - greying pale silver tabby tom with blue eyes (mates with Spruceleap, father of Silvershadow, Spottedbranch, Quietstorm, Tumbleflight, and Firestorm (adopted))**

 **Spruceleap - old brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes (mates with Birchleap, mother of Silvershadow, Spottedbranch, Quietstorm, Tumbleflight, and Firestorm (adopted))**

 **Kits:**

 **Leafykit - black and white she-kit with blue eyes**

 **Olivekit - short furred black she-kit with purple eyes and a long tail**

 **Twigkit - light grey she-kit**

 **Sapkit - cream coloured tom**


	7. Fights (CreekClan)

_**A/N: Sparkie, aw, thank you :)**_

 _ **Guest, I will try to use Leaftail more**_

 _ **Random Fan, I'm sorry I took so long to update, I'm really happy that you enjoy this fic :)**_

* * *

"TreeClan warrior, feel my tiny wrath!" Beetlekit yowled, flinging himself onto Hawkkit.

"Get off me!" Hawkkit spat, flipping Beetlekit off of him, and pinning him down, causing him to let out a squeal.

"Get off my brother!" Willowkit spat, feeling anger burn in pelt. Beetlekit was just trying to play, why was Hawkkit being so mean?

"Don't talk to my brother that way, Beetlekit attacked him, he was only defending himself," Sleekkit meowed with a glare.

"Your brother shouldn't be such a jerk," Willowkit retorted with a quick lash of her tail.

"Well, your brother shouldn't be such a pest!"

"Come on, can we not fight? Our mothers are sleeping," Pebblekit meowed, casting a glance over at the three sleeping queens.

There was Quietreed, who was Willowkit and Beetlekit's mother. Willowkit loved her, though she thought she could be a tad bit over-protective sometimes, she also thought she worried too much.

Then there was Whisperingwillow, who was the mother of Hawkkit, Sleekkit, and Pebblekit. Willowkit thought she was pretty nice to her and the other kits, but she'd seen her act a bit rude to some of the other cats outside the nursery.

She glared at Sleekkit and Hawkkit, she would say that she bet they got their attitudes from her, but she knew that their father, Blunttalon, was even worse. She couldn't imagine how Pebblekit turned out so nice.

Finally, there was Lilybreeze, the newest queen in the nursery.

Lilybreeze was extremely aggressive and full of herself, not only that, but she was constantly forgetting things, including the names of every cat except her own kit.

Willowkit had to admit that she was brave though, one time, a water snake made its way into the nursery, and she killed it without fear.

As for her kit, Willowkit didn't know much about Dewkit, he didn't really talk. She figured he'd open up more once he got older.

"If you don't want to train, then don't blame me when Beetlekit and Willowkit become warriors before you!"

At the sound of her name, Willowkit poked her head out of the nursery, to see Splashpetal arguing with Wickerpaw.

"I just don't think I need anymore training, Blackflower and Morningdew say I'm the best fighter in the clan," Wickerpaw bragged.

"You know Wickerpaw," Splashpetal meowed, softer this time, so Willowkit had to strain her ears, "this beheaviour, you not training because you think you're better than all the other cats, is only going to hinder you."

Wickerpaw grumbled something back that Willowkit couldn't hear. Feeling bored with what was going on with Splashpetal and her apprentice, she turned her attention back to her brother.

She was glad to see that he and Hawkkit had stopped fighting.

Hawkkit, she saw, was huddled up with Sleekkit and Pebblekit, they were whispering stuff to each other, that she couldn't hear, much to her annoyance. She just knew that they were talking about her!

"Do you know what they're talking about?" she asked Beetlekit, knowing her brother had the best hearing in the nursery, and possibly even the whole clan!

"It's none of our business who we're talking about!" Sleekkit spat, turning to glare at Willowkit.

"Yeah Willowkit, you should really learn to meow more quietly, I bet even MoleClan can hear you," Hawkkit meowed.

"You smell like a MoleClan cat!" Beetlekit exclaimed.

"Well, you look like a TreeClan cat!" Hawkkit retorted.

Beetlekit let out a loud yowl, and pounced on the other tom kit, soon, they both started rolling around, biting and clawing each other.

Willowkit stood there, trying to figure out if she should jump in and help her brother, when Quietreed and Whisperingwillow woke up, and ran over to their kits. Quietreed grabbed Beetlekit's scruff, and pulled him away, while Whisperingwillow did the same to Hawkkit.

"Must you two always fight?" Whisperingwillow sighed.

"He started it, he told me that I smell like a MoleClan cat!" Hawkkit protested.

"I don't care who started it, this ends now, I don't want anymore fights between you two," Whisperingwillow meowed sternly.

"She's right, you could really hurt each other by fighting like this," Quietreed meowed softly.

Both of the kits hung their heads.

"We're sorry, we won't fight anymore," Hawkkit mewed.

Willowkit knew he was lying, she knew that he and Beetlekit would fight again, just as she and Sleekkit would fight again, it was just how things were in the nursery.

"Good, and how knows, you two might end up becoming good friends someday," Whisperingwillow meowed.

Yeah, and hedgehogs might fly, Willowkit thought to herself, she didn't dare say it out loud though, not when the queens were already angry enough as it was.

"I hope you're feeling hungry, because we just caught a lot of fish," Splashpaw meowed stepping into the nursery, with Creekpaw coming in behind her, with a large fish in her jaws.

Willowkit took a deep breath, taking in the scent of the fish. Her mouth watered as she imagined sinking her teeth into it.

"I caught enough fish to feed the whole clan for moons!" Splashpaw bragged.

"Hey, I caught that one," Creekpaw protested once she had dropped the fish in front of the queens.

"Yeah well, even Blackflower complimented my fishing technique," Splashpaw meowed.

Creekpaw's mouth dropped open, and her green eyes grew wide with shock.

"Are you sure he didn't confuse you with Wickerpaw?"

"No, I think he just recognizes my brilliance," Splashpaw meowed, turning to the queens, "Just call if you want more fish!"

With that, she turned and pranced out of the nursery with her head held high.

"Yes, enjoy, I'm going to see if Lotusflower needs me to do anything else," Creekpaw meowed, before she too left the nursery.

"Come and eat," Quietreed meowed, pushing a piece of the fish towards Willowkit and Beetlekit.  
Willowkit eagerly sank her teeth into it, savouring the taste on her tongue, before gulping it down.

"It's too bad Dewkit isn't old enough to eat fresh kill yet," Beetlekit meowed with a mouthful of food.

Quietreed looked at them, with worry shining in her green eyes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you might choke."

Willowkit sighed, their mother constantly worried about everything! She barely even let them leave the nursery, and even when they did manage to convince her to let them explore, she would always stay right where she could see them.

A frightening thought suddenly hit her, what if she didn't let them become apprentices? What if she and Beetlekit were destined to stay in the nursery forever?

* * *

 **CreekClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Creekstar - white tom with green eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Stormstrike - gray tabby tom with long fur and many scars, mostly hidden by his pelt with pale green eyes (father of Lakepaw and Splashpaw)**

 **Medicine Cat: Icyflower - white she-cat with icy blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Lakepaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Morningdew - black and white she-cat with green eyes (mates with Blackflower, mother of Wickerpaw and Creekpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Fogpaw)**_

 **Blackflower - black tom with blue eyes (mates with Morningdew, father of Wickerpaw and Creekpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Splashpaw)**_

 **Lotusflower - black and white she-cat with green eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Creekpaw)**_

 **Splashpetal - black she-cat with a bright pink nose, white spots, and blue eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Wickerpaw)**_

 **Frogfoot - black tom with white dapples, white tufts on his ears, a white splash on his chest, and amber eyes (ex-mates with Quietreed, father of Beetlekit and Willowkit)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Dropletpaw)**_

 **Streamripple, sleek-furred and slender she-cat with silver fur that's almost white, with darker silver stripes, and blazing green eyes, her claws are larger than average, and her tail is longer than average, she also has a scar from her ears to her fore-leg on her left side, and a nick in her right ear**

 **Blunttalon - long haired, brown tom with creamy brown/white paws and dark green eyes (mates with Whisperingwillow, father of Sleekkit, Pebblekit, and Hawkkit)**

 **Minnowtail - small blue gray she-cat with silver flecks and blue eyes**

 **Pikestrike - pale gray tom with mottled darker gray speckles and ears, and green eyes (mates with Lilybreeze, father of Dewkit)**

 **Ripplewater - sleek, silver furred she cat with blue, grey eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Lakepaw - beautiful well-groomed and sleek white she-cat with grey patches, and pale green eyes**

 **Splashpaw - small gray tabby with short, messy fur and bright yellow eyes**

 **Wickerpaw - brown tom with amber eyes**

 **Creekpaw - blue she-cat with green eyes**

 **Dropletpaw - white she-cat with amber eyes**

 **Fogpaw - silver colorpoint she-cat with a fluffy tail**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Quietreed - pretty, young pale-brown tabby she-cat with white paws, chest and mask, and green eyes (ex-mates with Frogfoot, mother of Beetlekit and Willowkit)**

 **Whisperingwillow - beauitful, sleek golden tabby with bright, green eyes tufted ears and white paws with a narrowed muzzle (mates with Blunttalon, mother of Sleekkit, Pebblekit, and Hawkkit)**

 **Lilybreeze - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes and a pale cream flower shaped flash on her chest (mates with Pikestrike, mother of Dewkit)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Beetlekit - messy furred black tom with a white chest, a single white forepaw, and amber eyes; has a long snout**

 **Willowkit - small, pale-brown tabby she-cat with white-tufts on her ears with long fur; heterochromia (green/amber)**

 **Sleekkit - small, flat footed, web pawed silver tabby, lighter paws with uneven sockens (the lighter silver paws) and light amber eyes**

 **Pebblekit - fluffed golden tabby**

 **Hawkkit - small brown tabby tom, long wipping tail and narrowed angered, blazed amber eyes**

 **Dewkit - pale gray long-haired tom with a white muzzle and tail tip; frosty blue eyes**


	8. The Bad News (ForestClan)

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed :)**_

* * *

Dirtkit glanced at the three new kits who were snuggled against Doveflight.

That used to be my spot, he thought bitterly to himself, wondering why his mother had to go and replace him and his littermates with new kits.

No, she's not your mother, a voice in his head told him. He sighed and looked over at Shadowheart, the black she-cat was his mother, not Doveflight.

He couldn't remember her ever comforting him though, that had been Doveflight.

"Where's Uglykit?" Spitkit meowed, padding over to him.

"He's with Specklefern until he feels better," Softwind meowed gently.

She had also been like a mother to Dirtkit and his littermates, but not into the extend that Doveflight had.

"Do you think he'll get better soon?" Dirtkit asked. Even though Uglykit was much smaller than him and Spitkit, and he wasn't a very good playmate, he still missed him.

"No, he'll probably die," Shadowheart meowed with a bored yawn.

"Shadowheart!" Softwind exclaimed, glaring at the she-cat. Spitkit spat at her before storming out of the nursery.

Dirtkit decided to follow him, not wanting to be around his evil mother any longer.

"Guess what," Dirtkit heard Galepaw meow. He decided to go over to where the apprentice was, so he could getter view of what was going on.

"What?" Meadowpaw asked.

"Stoatpaw snuck yarrow into Mudpaw's food when he wasn't looking, and Mudpaw ate it!" Galepaw snorted.

"That's soooo funny, what happened?" Meadowpaw asked.

"He started throwing up, obviously."

Dirtkit frowned, he didn't think it was very funny, in fact, he thought it was a bit mean.

He turned away from the two apprentices, and padded over to where his brother was talking to their father, Falconbreeze.

"Dirtkit!" Falconbreeze greeted him, racing over to nuzzle his cheek.

Dirtkit purred, he was glad that at least one of his parents were nice.

"How is Uglykit doing?" Dirtkit meowed, sitting down beside his brother.

"Wolfkit, I don't care what Shadowheart and Foreststar say, his name is Wolfkit."

"It's not good to go against your leader, though, I suppose I can't expect much from a cat who isn't even of this clan," the deputy, Swiftstorm, meowed as she passed them towards Foreststar's den.

Spitkit spat at her, but if she heard him, she didn't turn around.

"Now Spitkit, what did I tell you about that?" Falconbreeze meowed.

"Sorry, but ugh," Spitkit groaned.

"So, about Wolfkit, how is he doing?" Dirtkit asked.

Falconbreeze's eyes clouded with grief, and he looked down at his paws.

"I don't want to lie to you, but he's not doing well, he has greencough."

"What?" Spitkit jumped up with his fur bristling, "This is all Shadowheart's fault! If she'd only cared more!"

Dirtkit wrapped his tail around his brother, trying to calm him down. However, Spitkit just hissed at him, and stormed off.

"I'll go talk to him," Falconbreeze sighed, following his son.

"Hey Dirtkit, what are you doing out of the nursery?" Thornspike asked, padding over to him with Blacktail at her heels.

"Just exploring, do you think it's okay to see Wolfkit?" he asked. The she-cat looked confused.

"I mean Uglykit."

"No, it's best if you don't, greencough is very contagious."

Dirtkit turned around to see Stoatpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, standing there.

"But what if something happens, and I never get to see him again?" Dirtkit wailed.

"Nothing will happen, Wolfkit is strong," Thornspike reassured him.

Dirtkit knew that was a lie though, Wolfkit had always been the weakest out of the three of them.

He let out a hiss and hit the ground with his paw, why couldn't it have been him that got ill? He was the strongest out of his littermates, he would have been better equipped to deal with it.

He turned away from Thornspike, not wanting to hear any more of her lies, and went towards the medicine cat den. He didn't care what Stoatpaw said, he needed to see his brother.

He pushed his way through the ferns, only to have his path blocked by Specklefern.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to come in here."

"Please? I need to see my brother," Dirtkit begged. He didn't question how Specklefern knew he was coming, he knew that medicine cats had special powers that normal cats didn't.

"No, I don't want you getting sick too," Specklefern meowed, ushering him out.

"But I have to!" Dirtkit yowled, racing past Specklefern, nearly knocking her off balance, as he ran into the medicine cat den.

He looked around for his brother, and he saw him curled up in a nest.

For a moment, Dirtkit thought he was dead, but then he saw the shallow rise and fall of his chest, and as he got closer, he heard soft wheezing coming from him.

Dirtkit suddenly jumped, when he felt a tail wrap itself around his nose and mouth.

This cat is trying to kill me! He thought to himself, whipping around to see Mudpaw standing behind him.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled through Mudpaw's tail.

"Trying to keep you from breathing in the sick air surrounding your brother," Mudpaw explained.

"What about you?" Dirtkit asked, relaxing, it didn't seem like he meant to kill him after all.

"Don't worry about me, I'm older than you, so I can handle having greencough better, besides, you're much more important to the clan than I am."

If I'm so important, then why does my own mother not love me? Dirtkit thought bitterly to himself, he didn't say it out loud though, he didn't want any cat's sympathy.

"Come on Dirtkit, it's time to go back to the nursery," Falconbreeze meowed, padding into the medicine cat den.

Dirtkit held back a yowl of protest, as his father picked him up by his scruff. He didn't want to go back to the nursery! He didn't want to see his mother, or Doveflight's new kits, he just wanted to stay with Wolfkit.

His heart started pounding in his chest, as fearful thoughts flooded his mind. What if Wolfkit died while he was away?

No, he couldn't think like that, he had to believe that everything would be okay, that Wolfkit would pull through, he just didn't see how.

* * *

 **ForestClan**

 ** _Leader:_ Foreststar - long haired light brown tom with dark green eyes**

 ** _Deputy:_ Swiftstorm - white she-cat with brown tabby patches and green eyes**

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ Specklefern - grey Calico with green eyes and a slightly stubby tail**

 _ **(Appentice: Stoatpaw)**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 **Bearfoot - dark brown tabby tom with a stump tail**

 **Lilypool - cream tabby tom (trans male)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Galepaw)**_

 **Foxheart - reddish brown tom with white chest/belly, and green eyes (mates with Softwind, father of Stoatpaw and Meadowpaw, foster father of Mudpaw)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Spotpaw)**_

 **Brambletail - brown tabby tom with a thick pelt and a white belly, and blue eyes (mates with Doveflight)**

 _ **(Apprentice: Mudpaw)**_

 **Russetblaze - reddish brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes and a long, messy pelt**

 _ **(Apprentice: Meadowpaw)**_

 **Addergaze - sandy brown short furred tom with bright yellow, snake-like eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Blossompaw)**_

 **Sandshade - small sandy brown she-cat with long fur and deep amber eyes**

 _ **(Apprentice: Emberpaw)**_

 **Falconbreeze - semi-fluffy white tom with amber eyes (mates with Shadowheart, father of Dirtkit, Spitkit, and Uglykit)**

 **Poppyspots - calico she-cat with bright green eyes**

 **Fernshine - pale brown tabby she-cat with thick chocolate brown stripes and paws; green eyes**

 **Thornspike - light gray beautiful tabby she-cat with bright green eyes, but with small patches of fur missing in some areas**

 **Blacktail - black and white tom with green eyes**

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 **Stoatpaw - brown tom with white chest/belly, a black tipped tail, and blue eyes**

 **Galepaw - dark ginger tom with a white muzzle and paws**

 **Spotpaw - stocky black tom with a large white spot covering his face like a mask and green eyes**

 **Meadowpaw - dilute calico she-cat with green eyes**

 **Mudpaw - dark brown tabby tom with lighter brown legs, darker brown swirling stripes, and amber eyes**

 **Blossompaw - bright ginger tabby she-cat; amber eyes and spiky fur (former loner)**

 **Emberpaw - dark ginger tabby tom with lighter ginger paws and belly, green eyes (former loner, Blossompaw's brother)**

 _ **Queens:**_

 **Softwind - dark brown she-cat with blue eyes (mates with Foxheart, mother of Stoatpaw and Meadowpaw, foster mother of Mudpaw)**

 **Doveflight - small soft-furred long haired white she-cat with pale blue eyes (mates with Brambletail, expecting kits)**

 **Shadowheart - black she-cat with green eyes (mates with Falconbreeze, mother of Dirtkit, Spitkit, and Uglykit)**

 _ **Elders:**_

 **Quietstorm - pure white she cat with blue eyes, is deaf (formally of TreeClan)**

 _ **Kits:**_

 **Dirtkit - dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes**

 **Spitkit - white tom with black paws, tail, ears, and green eyes**

 **Uglykit - black lykoi looking tom with bulging amber eyes**

 **Palekit - small white she-kit with blue eyes**

 **Hailkit - deaf white tom with pale blue eyes**

 **Briarkit - brown tabby she-kit with a white belly and pale blue eyes**


	9. Rumours (MoleClan)

**_A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm back, for the most part._**

* * *

"Tunnelkit."

At the sound of his sister's voice, Tunnelkit let out a yawn, before opening his eyes. Like always, Sunkit was standing on the side of his good eye.

"What is it?" he asked, wondering if she had a nightmare or something. She had been having them ever since the badger attack. The badger attack that had taken their mother from them, and that had given him the scars that he bore, a reminder of what happened to them when they were only two moons old.

"Deadpaw told Raccoonpaw, who told Wishkit, who told Alpinekit, who told me, that all MoleClan cats go to the Dark Forest, is that true?"

"Of course not!" Tunnelkit spat, feeling his fur bristle with rage towards the apprentice who started that rumour. Where did he get off on making his sister worry like that?

"Are you sure?" Sunkit pawed the ground nervously, "He was born dead, what if knows, because he went there?"

"Well, if he went there, I doubt that any cat in the Dark Forest would let him come back here," Tunnelkit reassured her, resting his tail across her back.

"Besides, how do you know Alpinekit wasn't just messing around? You know he can't even begin to understand what it means to be serious," Tunnelkit added with a snort. His nursery mate was never serious. He wasn't even sure he knew how to be serious, his mother wasn't one to lecture him, and neither was his father for that matter, and Poppyfoot and Lightnose, the other queens in the nursery, couldn't be bothered to deal with kits that weren't theirs, except for him and his sister, whom Lightnose had decided to take in after their mother was killed. Even so, she didn't exactly treat them like he had seen Woolypelt treat Alpinekit and Graykit, and Poppyfoot treat Mosspaw when she had been in the nursery.

She fed them and kept them warm sure, but she didn't connect with them, she barely talked to them more than she had to. He didn't mind it much, but he was worried about his sister, he didn't want her to grow up feeling like she was unloved. However, Lightnose's distance didn't seem to bother her much, and when he brought it up one time, she reminded him that before she had taken them in, she had lost her own kit.

"I know he's not messing around, I asked Wishkit, and she said it was true," Sunkit meowed.

Tunnelkit turned back to his sister, putting all of his thoughts about Lightnose, and the other queens and kits in the back of his mind.

"Well, isn't Wishkit a little naive? She'll probably believe anything that the older cats tell her," Tunnelkit pointed out. He knew it was a little harsh, but it was true.

"Maybe, but Raccoonpaw confirmed it too, and I've never known her to be one to lie."

Tunnelkit twitched his tail, his sister had a point.

"Where are Wishkit and Alpinekit anyway?" he asked, looking around, noticing that the two kits weren't in the nursery.

"Probably off exploring, though, I do feel bad for Graykit, always getting left behind," Sunkit nodded her head over to the grey she-cat who was playing with a stone in the corner of the nursery.

"Do you think it's really nice to talk about her while she's standing right over there?" Blazekit asked.

"Oh, Graykit's deaf, like her mother, she won't hear us," Sunkit meowed, though Tunnelkit thought he saw a glimmer of guilt flash across her face.

"So, Blazekit, have any more visions lately?" Tunnelkit asked. He didn't really care about the other kit's visions, because they seemed extremely far-fetched to him, but he just wanted to get his attention off of his sister.

"Yes, there was a huge battle between CreekClan and TreeClan!" Blazekit exclaimed.

Tunnelkit's eyes widened with surprise, that vision didn't actually sound far-fetched, not like the last one he had, where he swore he saw a huge battle between an army of foxes, and an army of badgers, the foxes being led by a dog, and the badgers being led by a rogue cat.

"Well, if there is going to be a battle between CreekClan and TreeClan, I hope CreekClan is able to take those pompous squirrels down a branch or two," Lightnose meowed, licking her paw, and swiping it over her ear.

"Are TreeClan cats really as bad as the other cats say they are?" Sunkit asked.

"They're worse," Lightnose answered flatly, "They think they're so much better than everyone else, just because they live in trees, they think that makes them closer to StarClan," she shook her head, "but let me tell you something, if it ever came down to a battle between them, and between any other clans, it'd be finished before they even had time to twitch a whisker."

"Maybe not if they fight on their own territory," Poppyfoot pointed out.

Lightnose shook her head, and let out a small hiss.

"They wouldn't even come down off their trees to make it a fair fight, TreeClan cats are cowards, when push comes to shove, instead of standing their ground, and fighting like real warriors, they just turn head and scamper up the nearest tree."

"So, they just surrender right away?" Sunkit asked with a surprise filled meow.

"Yes, I mean, their apprentices are braver than the warriors, which is really sad, at least they have the guts to actually come down from the trees, even if it does mean they break the warrior code by trespassing onto another clan's territory," Lightnose meowed.

"I'm glad I'm not a TreeClan cat,."

Tunnelkit knew that if he had been born in such a cowardly sounding clan, he never would have been able to survive the badger attack, much less save his sister from it. Then again, it might not have ever happened in the first place, if he was a TreeClan cat. He didn't think with their heavy lumbering bodies, that badgers could even climb trees.

"Oh, guess what else I heard," Sunkit meowed, once the queens had started talking amongst themselves, done with their conversation about TreeClan.

"What?" Tunnelkit asked, not bothering to ask where she heard what she was about to tell him from.

"I heard that Deafstar thinks there are too many kits in the nursery, and he's going to make some of us apprentices!"

Tunnelkit's heart leaped with excitement, wondering if it would be him and his sister, they would be six moons old soon. His heart sank as he thought about the fact that he was blind in one eye, would Deafstar delay his apprenticeship ceremony because of it? He knew that Ratpaw's own ceremony was delayed, but her condition was much worse than his.

As if reading his mind, Sunkit rested her tail across his back and meowed.

"We'll have our ceremony together, don't worry, nothing will keep us from both becoming apprentices when we turn six moons old."

"I hope you're right," Tunnelkit said with a light sigh.

"Well, if they do make you two apprentices, I'll miss you, it'll be lonely in here with just Graykit," Blazekit meowed with a light sigh.

"Alpine and Wishkit will still be here too," Sunkit reassured him.

Blazekit let out another sigh, this one longer than the one before.

"I guess, but they're always hanging out with each other, it's like they don't have room for anyone else."

Poppyfoot turned to look at them.

"Well, just because Graykit is deaf, doesn't mean that you can't interact with her, Woolypelt is deaf, and she's one of my dearest friends."

"Yeah, but Graykit never meows," Blazekit meowed.

"True, but she always has an upbeat attitude about everything, most cats would be bitter about not being able to hear or meow, but Graykit always seems really happy, I just wish there was an easier way we could communicate with each other, because she seems like she'd be a really great friend," Sunkit sighed.

"You could communicate through body language, that's how Woolypelt and I communicate a lot of the time," Poppyfoot meowed.

Sunkit immediately brightened, as through some miracle, the rays of the sun had touched inside of the nursery. Tunnelkit had never seen the sun, or felt its warmth on his pelt, but he had heard about it, from the cats who had gone above. He longed for the day when it would be his turn, and from what his sister had heard, that day might be soon.


End file.
